X Evolution: Ragnarök
by Frozen Twins
Summary: The Digital World is a mess. With Yggdrasil recently beaten, Chosen and X Digimon are vying for control. Dorumon simply wants to live out a life as a farmer, but both sides know what power he holds as Alphamon, he becomes a key figure in a civil war!
1. Chapter 1 Stormy Weather

X Evolution: Ragnarök

Chapter 1 – Stormy Weather

"Yggdrasil's dream shall be fulfilled, by me or another." Magnamon

(If you've read X Evolution: The Ark Project, see notes at bottom)

WarGreymon X knelt down, dragging his claw through the dirt. It was hard, but easily gave way to the strength of his Orange Chrome-digizoid weapons. He looked over at a rift in the canyon ground, a long line of disrupted dirt. He remembered the look on Blossomon's face as he showed his strength. "Some strength." he muttered to himself, "I couldn't even save Garudamon and Kokowamon." A rage built inside of him, and he slammed his claw into the ground, straight into the same rift as before. Deaths of friends had always affected him, but during the conflict he didn't have time to honor or mourn them. Now that it was six months since the day of rebuilding, he had finally come back to this spot. He looked up into the sky, remembering as Omegamon's beam lanced through his comrades. His eyes cast grievingly to the weapon in the dirt, the spear of Garudamon when in her last moments she tried to desperately to attack Omegamon.

WarGreymon X knelt down on the hard packed dirt, a few scratches were indented into the dirt as his armor jabbed into the ground. He stayed there, and muttered a prayer on Garuadamon's spear to those digimon who had fought beside his side. His respects paid, he lifted his head to see a shadow coming from the canyon at top. "Deja vu." he muttered looking up at the top of the canyon. Magnamon stood there, in the same position Omegamon had. WarGreymon startled in surprise as the Royal Knight lifted up his arm.

"Magna Blaster." He said calmly, a golden energy formed in his hand. WarGreymon claws came up in a defensive position, the golden glow slamming into the mega. WarGreymon shook the blast quickly off and WarGreymon leapt up into the air, his claws flared in the sunlight, as the reflecting rays acted like a Solar Panel to WarGreymon's core, energizing him from the pain of his soul.

"Do not desecrate the place of my comrades!" WarGreymon growled fiercely, the rage that the canyon brought to him evident in his voice.

"Your comrades, eh?" Magnamon asked smugly, his body tensed into a stance position of fighter. A stance ready to counter any style of attack, and a strength and agility to back the stance up. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them along... with the rest of the digital world." The eight foot dragons leapt towards, both their arms ready to strike the other down.

WarGreymon's eyes narrowed. _Magnamon was against us still, even after Alphamon had appeared. We have searched for these past two months among everything else, but we have found no trace or sign of him._ Omegamon's words echoed within the warrior's mind. "You're going to kill me?" WarGreymon asked catching Magnamon's outstretched arms.

Magnamon used WarGreymon's own momentum against him to launch him to the side. "No, I'm going to finish Project Ark." Magnamon rushed forward towards WarGreymon X, his fist streaking towards WarGreymon's stomach. The mega's claws came down and threw Magnamon's attack downward. Magnamon quickly brought his left arm, slamming it into WarGreymon's chest. WarGreymon was thrown backwards from the force of the punch. Gravity took a hold of the Mega dragon, careening him towards the edge of the canyon.

WarGreymon back flipped landing with his claws digging into the ground as he slid backwards, slowing himself down. "Gaaaa!" he cried, his momentum slowing "iaaaa Force Zero!" he roared. Pulling the energy out of the ground, the golden brown energy starting from where his claws hit the earth. WarGreymon X threw the ball of energy with all his might towards the Golden Knight.

Magnamon casually moved to the side, "Pitiful." he muttered, "All that wasted energy." The attack went bye and Magnamon's eyes went wide as WarGreymon X was coming up fast on him.

"Dramon Claw!"

Magnamon, in surprise, flew back and smacked away the two claws as WarGreymon launched them off his fist. Magnamon gasped as when he smacked away the second claw, WarGreymon drove his claws into the Armored Digimon's chest. The Orange mega twisted his claws, grinding them against Magnamon's data, and pushed off. Magnamon floated back and fell on the ridge of the cliff, in obvious pain from the large claws sticking out of his chest. WarGreymon glared at the Royal Knight as Magnamon ripped the claws out of his chest and threw them over the cliff. WarGreymon watched as they clattered against the ground, next to the black mark of Omegamon's attack.

"Tell me." WarGreymon said, a small hint of smugness in his tone, "If you mean to continue Project Ark, how did you plan to remake the world without Yggdrasil?"

"Who says I'm without Yggdrasil?" Magnamon gasped out, his wound beginning to heal slightly, "How is it that you've became so vain? Do you honestly think you can kill a god?" Magnamon stood up and laughed, his wound healed some, "Did you think some faulty X like Dorumon could actually destroy Yggdrasil! He will remake the world when the Ark is ready!" Magnamon's laugh rivaled any man in an insane aslym.

"Yggdrasil... a god?" WarGreymon X laughed, his a hearty low guttural laugh for his high voice. "I've seen Numemon more worthy of that position."

Magnamon's data began to run, a fiery furnace of rage, as the X scum insulted Yggdrasil. He would **not** tolerate a comment like that. He shot forward "Magna Kick!" he shouted, his body twisting and his foot slamming into WarGreymon's chest, sending the mega crashing into the side of the canyon. _Baihumon it._ Magnamon thought, _His attack took more energy to heal then I thought. I don't have enough strength to defeat him right now._

WarGreymon X felt himself thrown into the wall by the surprise kick. He fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. He quickly rolled out of the way bracing for another attack. He was surprised to find that it did not come. _My attack must have done more then I thought_. He thought, slightly confused. He looked up, a nice impression of his body buried in the cliff. Checking the sky, he saw Magnamon flying off in the distance.

WarGreymon left a small impression in the dirt as his feet left the ground to take off towards the Royal Knight, taking one last look back at the gravesite of Garudamon X and Kokowamon. _Goodbye my comrades... Goodbye Garudamon. _

Magnamon could feel the wind coursing behind him, but he dare not go full speed in fear of needing to escape to Digital Space if he had to. That however wouldn't be the wisest of ideas, even though he could easily lie to the two other knights, he didn't feel like revealing more cards then he has too. _Curse the Dark Zone _he swore, _ I don't have the power to defeat this X, and now they'll know of my presence. _

He took a quick glance back to see WarGreymon X catching up to him. He took off to the left, heading towards the clouds, hoping to escape in their cover. He heard a muffled yell from the filthy X and dodged to the side as a Dramon claw sheared off on his right, passing straight through what would have been his route.

WarGreymon's claw appeared for the fifth time since the battle started. Draining the data in the air to form another Dramon Destroyer, he could feel the loss of energy on his body. Magnamon rushed into the clouds, and WarGreymon followed. His eyes narrowed, taking in every little detail; unlike MetalGarurumon X, he had no heat sensors or movement trackers. That meant he had to follow in his trail in the disruption of the clouds.

Magnamon gathered a green plasma around his arm, cutting through the white fluff entering into the clouds. He launched his attack forward. He stopped and flew upwards into the cloud above him, waiting for the filthy X to follow his attack. WarGreymon would follow the hole in the cloud thinking that it was the Royal Knights trail. Magnamon gathered more green energy around his arm, a grin plastered on his face. A mere ten seconds passed before an orange blur sped through the cloud hole that had been created by his attack. His grin turned evil as he was filled with pleasure as he took off after it. He readied his attack to destroy the X digimon, until he noticed something. _No!_ He thought, the orange blur far to small to be WarGreymon X.

WarGreymon fired his Dramon claw forward at full speed after Magnamon. He proceeded to gather the clouds into a large ball, his claws calling for a blue presence. The clouds swirled in a large vortex, a vacuum being created as he demanded the water out of them. The swirling clouds drained of liquid became a blue mass as WarGreymon's eyes flickered. "POSIDEN FORCE!" The X cried, throwing the large ball of energy through the hole in the clouds created by Magnamon. Magnamon heard the attack coming towards him and turned around.

"By Azulongmon's Beard!" Magnamon swore. He tried to move to the side, but the attack had taken him by surprise and he didn't have the acceleration to get out of the way. Magnamon was thrown out of the clouds and into the vulnerability of the clear sky. WarGreymon, seeing his chance, came up from under the Golden knight, and bashed his claw into the knights back. The attack slammed Magnamon into the air, causing his body to experience several more G's as he changed directions.

WarGreymon flew up hard to catch up with Magnamon. Reaching the Digimon their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second, and time stalled. Magnamon's eyes grew in terror, completely at the mercy of WarGreymon, and as the time stall broke, WarGreymon's foot slammed into his stomach, careening the Knight out of control and towards the ground.

Magnamon quickly formed a ball of energy in his hand and launched it at WarGreymon. The X digimon easily dodged to the side, and started to create another vortex in the clouds, as his claws crackled with energy. Magnamon didn't wait around as the attack dashed towards him. He quickly created a entrance to Digital Space and flew into it. WarGreymon landed on the cloud and looked at the spot at which Magnamon had entered Digital Space. "By Fanglongmon's name!" he swore. He glanced at the place for another second, and took off.

Magnamon stumbled as he entered Digital Space, ... _Curse... that blasted... ... X... _he thought as he collapsed on his knees, the energy required to enter Digital Space draining him of all energy he had. His body collapsed on the ground, passed out.

-

-

-

Dorumon let out a yawn as he woke up. He looked over at the small clock that he had been given by MetalGarurumon. It looked like a digitama with purple spots decorating it. In the middle was a small black screen with green letters on it. _5:45. _ The rookie stood up and stretched, his tail extending from his rear end. "I slept in." Dorumon said to himself, a little surprised. Normally he would get up between 5:00 and 5:30. Dorumon shook his body and walked over to the steps of the inside of the cave and out into the daylight, the sun just barely peeking over the ridge. He looked at his farm that he owned, and was quite pleased.

The farm stretched two miles east and west, and went three miles North from his cave. Running through the middle of it, parallel to his cave was a river. The water was crystal clear, and felt good after a long day of work. He had chosen this spot for the availability of the water to grow his crops. Currently he had divided his farm into two sections, the north section on the far side of the river just had been planted with Laemtao, a sort of bland wheat like product that was supposed to be very healthy. It wasn't the most flavorful of produce, but it could withstand lots of different climate conditions and grew very fast. With the world being completely destroyed, he had decided that Laemtao was the best product to grow for awhile.

That wasn't to say he didn't have different ideas for the future. He wanted to turn half of his farm into a nut farm, but with the current conditions of the world, he didn't see that happening anytime soon. He gazed out over the barren south field. He just picked his first crop of Laemtao two weeks ago. Since then he's been planting more on the north field, so that the south field could have a little bit of time to return some of the nutrients to the ground.

He much would have preferred to do a three crop rotation system, but demands for food didn't allow him. In order to solve this problem, Ap**e**mon had told him about a weed called Larenim that actually put metals and such back into the ground, allowing for a two crop rotation system. The main problem was that he would have to pick all the Larenim out of his field before he planted again. Larenim sucked up more water then a Digitamamon did money. Which wasn't very good if Dorumon was going to be growing crops in the field.

That was today's project, he needed to plow it and churn up all the soil before he planted the Larenim. He sighed and walked over to his little orchid that he owned. He picked a few Ananab's, a long thin yellow fruit that was often used to increase the flavor of other foods. He climbed down the ladder and walked back to the cave and placed the Ananab's down.

He walked into the cave and went over to the hose that he had connected to the river. Pouring some water into a pot he placed a lid on it and walked over to the fire block, where he set the pot on the red block. "Sometimes I wish I had fire breath..." he said as he stood at an angle to a metal block next to the fire block. "Metal Cannon!" he shouted as he launched his attack. The attack slammed into the metal block at an angle and careened off to the side. The struck metal sparked and ignited the small fire block.

Dorumon went to the pantry and got out two servings of Laemtao. He mashed them into a powder and poured it into two bowls. Walking over to the table he had built, he placed the bowls on the table. He walked back over to the water and brought it over to the bowls of Laemtao. He poured the water into the bowls, and placed it back on the fire block, and blew the fire block out. He looked over as Tokomon started to stir from his sleep.

"Good morning Tokomon." Dorumon told the young in-training.

"Morn!" Tokomon X said as he hopped straight up. "Food!" he cried and ran over to the table and hopped up onto it, eager to swallow the food and bowl whole with his large mouth.

"Not so fast there." Dorumon said, grabbing Tokomon and placing him on the ground. Dorumon went out and grabbed the Ananab's, and when he came back in, Tokomon was already back on the table and digging into his food.

Tokomon X looked up, a slightly guilty grin covering his face, Laemtao covering his body. The pale substance caking his large grin. "Mon!" Tokomon X said happily.

Dorumon shook his head, "Tokomon... what am I going to do with you?" he asked. The in-training smiled a little baby smile. Dorumon sighed, before chuckling slightly.

A little while later after they had eaten and cleaned up, (Tokomon had leapt onto Dorumon afterwards, covering the Purple Rookie with the sticky substance that the In-training had been covered with), Dorumon got out the plow and got to work, while Tokomon opened his huge mouth and filled it with the larenim seeds and spat them into the ground behind the purple digimon. Dorumon was sweating by the first hour of pushing the plow, but continued on. Three hours later after they had started, (it was currently 11:00) Dorumon took a break. Tokomon continued to spit seeds in all the plowed area's, making a game of trying to see how many seeds he could spit at one time, or how far he could spit them or if he could spit two seeds parallel to each other. Having a tough time with the last one.

Dorumon chuckled a little at the in-training as he drank from his water bottle. "Oh... that's right." Dorumon said remembering something, "MetalGarurumon was going to take me to Neweniac to get supplies." he said out loud. Dorumon called to the little X digimon, who replied by looking towards him and spitting out two laernim seeds parallel to each other. He chuckled a little, but soon Tokomon and him had taken a bath in the river. Dorumon shook himself off letting himself airdry, as Tokomon immediately went to play in the dirtiest part of the field.

"Tokomon don't!" Dorumon cried, but it was to late. The in-training jumped into a dirt pile covering his body with dirt, which caked almost instantly against his body in the hot sun. Tokomon grinned his mischievous grin and ran over to Dorumon. Dorumon sighed as he held the In-training to his chest, which was now covered in dirt and grime. Dorumon sighed again and hopped in the river once again with the in-training.

After the bath, (and being splashed many times by Tokomon), he and Tokomon walked the mile and half back to their cave house. Tokomon was playing all along the way while Dorumon was thinking about the city, Neweniac. It was the largest town since the X program, but it still only held 2580 digimon. He was going in today because he needed to do some more research on the larenim plant. He also was going to get another piece of furniture, perhaps a bed, and he wanted a chance to see Ryudamon again. She was a friend of his that he had met in a rather odd way, but that was a story for another time, and he chuckled to himself as he thought of it.

He arrived back at the house to see MetalGarurumon waiting. "You ready?" the wolf mega asked.

Dorumon nodded, "Let me just get my money." he said running into his cave. MetalGarurumon picked up Tokomon and waited for Dorumon.

-

-

-

Betamon X: So, for all of those of you who read X Evolution: The Ark Project, yes this is a redo of it, but a lot of important things that happened in the old one are changing. So, it's not just a clean up of out last story.

Gomamon X: Although it is that too... ...

Betamon X: Gomamon's an X, Gomamon's an X.

Gomamon X: OH SHUT UP!

(Sigh)

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon

P.S. Yeah, Lucas is no longer with us...

Betamon X: Get used to it. Little Brawl Pansy.

Ness: PK Flash!

No, Ness is not joining the crew, just a guest star appearance.

Note – Digital Space is the place that the Royal Knights reside.


	2. Chapter 2 A Broken World

X Evolution: Ragnarök

Chapter 2 - A Broken World

"A Civil War is Coming, and we have to stop it." – Dukemon X

Omegamon X entered Digital Space, light fading around him revealing that Dukemon X was waiting for him. "You're concerned about this next meeting?" the leader of the Royal Knights asked the Red Knight.

Dukemon X glanced from a list of names he was looking at. His eyes barely rose above his armor, a worried look in his eyes scanning Omegamon's face. "Enemies will be made today." He spoke, harshly. "Should this Dukemon not be worried? The few Mega's left in this world are gathering together, and are ready to start a civil war. With less then one percent of the original population of the digimon left, this Dukemon is not ready to let that happen." He said angrily, his fists clenched, light reflecting off the knuckles.

Omegamon looked cautiously at the Younger Knight, understanding the fear in his voice, "You read too much into it." He told the Knight of Hazard, " There will be alliances and enemies made this meeting. True. Digimon will start to push for as much political and economic power as they can get. Do not forget, though. Even they know of the delicate balance of our world. They will not be so radical as to forget that."

Dukemon's worried eyes flickered over Omegamon and turned back to the screen, the words of the older Knight giving him no peace. The screen he studied held the information of all the Megas that were left in the Digital World, a total of twelve, fourteen including Omegamon and himself. Not many Megas survived, as Yggdrasil only took a total of three mega's to be chosen Digimon. The other survivors were all rebel digimon, creating a disastrous imbalance in the powers of the X and Chosen. The list emanated a blue light, covering the two Knights as eyes grazed across it.

Server – Background - Names

Skuld – Rebels – Gaiomon, Spinomon, WarrioressGreymon, Z'dGarurumon

Skuld – Chosen – HiAndromon

Verdani – Chosen – Ravemon

Urd – Rebels – WarGreymon X, MetalGarurumon X

Urd – Chosen – Murmuxmon

Mt. Olympus - Olympian – Minervamon, Dianamon, Apollomon

Omegamon's eyes glanced at the blue light come from the screen. "Three females." having scanned the list and taking note of that fact. He had known it before, but the consequences of it had yet to be considered by perhaps anybody. Other forms of survival had been more important up to this point, but thing were finally starting to settle down.

"Two are Olympians." Dukemon pointed out.

"With two taken." Omegamon mused, "This is going to drive competition even more so then before." Perhaps things were worse then he thought. I had not taken this into consideration before."

"This Dukemon does not believe that Minervamon is not one that's going to just give herself up either." Dukemon told him.

Omegamon looked at the list. "True. The limited number of female digimon is going to affect these next few years much more drastically then perhaps we have planned." Omegamon moved the screen around inputting some data into it, brought up a Screen on the Census. "Six percent of the population is female. Competition has raised by a little over four times as much."

Dukemon glanced down at the list again. "There are no rebel Megas from Verdani... and the rebels still outnumber the Chosen."

"The rebels are also much more connected with each other. MetalGarurumon X and WarGreymon X are the only two who aren't from Skuld and WarGreymon X is WarrioressGreymon's brother. The rebels know what power they hold, even though they had yet to wield it to their full extent, a feeling of terror still exists among the Chosen Digimon." Omegamon's thoughts drifted.

"The Chosen are another matter." Dukemon said, "Unlike the Rebels, they were living the high life during Yggdrasil's reign. None of them were even affected by Yggdrasil except when he decided to wipe the world and when they were chosen to be elites."

"They are not as united as the rebels," Omegamon pointed out. "But they have a superiority stand. They are very much a wildfire, one that should be watched."

"Murmexmon is the worse." Dukemon said, "he feels that the Chosen should be an elite and supported by the X digimon, and he's a politician if I ever saw one. Ravemon is not nearly so bad, but he still believes that Yggdrasil's Chosen are superior and should deserve some sort of extra political power. HiAndromon has chosen to stay quiet."

Omegamon thought about that. "HiAndromon is in fear, he fears Dorumon. Notice that he does not wish to do anything for Dorumon, he suggested putting him out on a farm away from Neweniac. He fears the young one's power."

"With good reason." Dukemon noted. He looked through the list, "These Olympians. I wish now that Yggdrasil had wiped them all out."

"Do not let them bother you." Omegamon told him, knowing that Dukemon's stress and anger was getting to him. "They are powerful yes, however, the wilder ones have died, and the three that are left are smart enough. They will only set themselves up to move later, for now, they will focus on rebuilding this world. Like you should."

Dukemon looked over at the older digimon. He walked away from Omegamon, and turned around, pacing himself. He hated to admit it, but this next meeting scared him, worse then when he decided to try the X Antibody. His eyes fell on a particular name on the list, "Gaiomon. That digimon is the most wily of digimon I have ever met."

"He makes the Coyote look good, yes..." Omegamon, confidence lacing his tone, "But he is trustable. He has a daughter or niece as well. His whole purpose is to protect her and make sure she is well off when he dies." Omegamon's thoughts drifted onto the younger one to which Gaiomon was related, surprised at the fact that he didn't know how he was related to her.

Dukemon's eye ran on the screen. "Are we then to trust Spinomon? He is not the most intellectual of digimon, an X dino with a core smaller then a piece of Numemon poo?" Spinomon was in reality, putting on a pose. While politics and book smarts evaded him, he understood a key few things. Odds, advantage and disadvantage, luck and morale. Why else was there still four mega level digimon existing in Skuld?

Omegamon had little to say. "He is an X Dino. The last mega one at that. He has no other motivation then to do what the other rebels ask of him. Pay more attention to the other two Skuld Rebels then him."

"WarrioressGreymon and Z'dGarurumon." Dukemon stated looking at the monitor, the blue light casting a faint screen of color on his armor. He continued to pace. "One is WarGreymon X's sister. The other has a cannon that rivals your Supreme Cannon, even with the X antibody."

"Neither of them are X digimon, yet they've obviously adapted somehow to combat the X program, and increased there strength beyond even the level of the X antibody," Omegamon said, his sword arm moving to enforce his point, "And WarrioressGreymon is very much like her brother. Powerful, strategic and knows when their opponent is weakest. She says little at the meetings, but by Baihumon's name, what she does say is powerful and indisputable, a powerful combination."

"And Z'dGarurumon is almost a child, never taking anything serious and making comments to himself." Dukemon said, the youngness of the Mega bothering him, Z'dGarurumon being younger then most ultimates. "Is it wise to let such a digimon help in the decision's of this world in it's fragile state?" He asked.

"Wise or not, he is a Mega, and there are so few left of us to go around, any digimon that can hold a position of leadership is needed."

Dukemon shook his head, "This Dukemon worries. We no longer have the Brotherhood of the Knights, our companions destroyed in this war. The Great Dragons, all four of them have fallen or disappeared. The Sovereign no longer exist and the Olympians have a fraction of their commanding strength.

"We are all that's left. This council may undo everything that Dorumon did. The Rebels trust no one but themselves, the Olympians look to reinstate themselves as champions of peace and the Chosen are not willing to work with others." Dukemon spat, disgust and annoyance laying thick in his voice.

An odd silence echoed among the swirling data, Dukemon's words a black mist.

"Perhaps we are looking in all the wrong places for peace." Omegamon suggested. "We have focused only on the leaders, and the leaders sometimes aren't always a proper voice for their people."

Dukemon snorted, "This Dukemon does not agree. Why do, then, radical groups exist? Actions say more then speculation!"

Omegamon nodded. "Yes, you are right..." The eight foot mega took a few steps forward, and then turned around. "Actions do say more then speculation... Which is why the rookies of Neweniac have formed together. Not as Chosen or X or Skuld or Verdani..."Omegamon's voice was inserted with a pride and admiration, "but as rookies willing,to help one another. The Champions exist with each other, enjoying the little free time they have in the others company. It is the Ultimates that are the radicals, that cause the fights. There has yet to be a major incident in the Olympian's reports where a Rookie has yet to participate in anything of the sort besides being a mere bystander or victim and only two Champions have been charged with anything. There is still hope for the younger ones if we can just get them past the pride of the older digimon. The younger digimon wish to celebrate the end of Yggdrasil, not continue this ceaseless destruction of data."

Dukemon looked over at Omegamon. He was about to say respond, to argue against what the older knight said. He stopped after a thought popped into the Royal Knight's mind, _He's right, and he knows he's right. There is still hope for this world! Things have not gone so far as all hope has been destroyed. _Dukemon bowed himself before Omegamon, "Forgive this Dukemon for his insolence. I have let my fear and worry cloud my mind."

"Your apology is accepted. Now, shall we discuss what we need to do in the next meeting?" the leader of the Royal Knights asked.

Dukemon got up and nodded, "What are your ideas?" he inquired.

Omegamon went back over to the list, "The Olympians, we give them what they want and make them leaders of the executing of the policy's and laws. The digimon of this shattered world need heroes to look up too. Especially one's who fight for justice. It would not be wise to have that justice be the justice of the Chosen or the Rebels."

Dukemon's grin increased at the idea. "And in giving them complete control of the police actions, we eliminate anybody else from getting in on that position."

Omegamon nodded. The two digimon talked for the next few minutes, each finding a way to try and solve the problems of the council. They knew things would not run so smoothly as they would plan. The Rebels had contempt for the Royal Knights, feeling that they didn't have the power to decide all things. This drew off the fact that Gaiomon himself slew Duftmon and Craniummon within in seven minutes of each other and some of the other Knights were slain by the Rebels as well. WarrioressGreymon and Z'dGarurumon had slain one a piece. Gaiomon slew Dynasmon a week before taking out Duftmon and Craniummon. WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X had very well taken Omegamon on, and done an impressive job of it. After all, Omegamon was the strongest of all the Royal Knights, except perhaps AlforceVeedramon and Alphamon. Then again, most digimon don't even know that Alphamon exists and AlforceVeedramon hadn't been seen since years before Project Ark started.

This weakness in the Royal Knights deprived them of their picture of being unbeatable leaders, warriors worth following, and the Rebels were taking that fact to heart. On the flip side of things, the Chosen digimon had no notion of this, persisting on thinking that the Knights were still the strongest digimon. Demanding them that they follow Yggdrasil's original plan and have them as an elite race.

When the two mega digimon finally finished discussing their plans, Dukemon left for Mt. Olympia and Omegamon watched him as he disappeared out of the Digital Space. He himself left Digital Space and was surprised to see WarGreymon X waiting for him. The mega was sitting on a large dusty rock in the desert. From where WarGreymon X sat, he could see the whole canyon that ran through the desert, a wound from battles long past. Its creator, a small river, flowed steadily along, a dirty blue color, littered with silt and sand. Omegamon could tell the digimon was deep in thought underneath the blue sky and high noon sun.

"You were waiting for me?" Omegamon asked.

WarGreymon X cast his eyes up at the Mega digimon, "Hai." he said. He turned back to the canyon, a distant look in his eyes. "I was visiting the canyon where my comrades fell." he said his eyes watched as a log floated through the river, being dashed to pieces as it hit different bits of rocks, "I was visiting the spot when I met someone."

Omegamon was surprised. Was WarGreymon X doing a political move to try and get on his good side, or remind him that it was him who took the lives of his comrades so that he could get a favor from him?

"Tell me. Was Magnamon ever a very forthright digimon?" WarGreymon X asked suddenly, as Omegamon tried to puzzle out what was going on.

Omegamon was surprised. "No. He was very much a stick to the background kind of a digimon. It is partly why he lived for so long. He only went into battles himself when he was sure to win."

WarGreymon X nodded, and looked back at the ravine, "I thought so." The Mega went silent and the river below could be heard rushing along, a calming sensation flowed through Omegamon, "I met him," WarGreymon X continued, " Magnamon, I mean. I would say that he was Murmuxmon in disguise, trying to take me out, but he said things that Murmuxmon wouldn't know."

Omegamon was astonished at the questions WarGreymon had. "If Magnamon is still alive, why hasn't he shown himself." he demanded to know.

WarGreymon X choose his words carefully, "He wants to reinstate Project Ark." he said, "He didn't seem in his right data, he even monologued." WarGreymon's mind went back to what the digimon was saying, and a chuckled a bit. _For once it's not the good guy getting the bad guy to monologue so he can get a break. It was the bad guy monologuing so that he could heal himself from my attack._

Omegamon thought that piece of information through,thinking over the possibilities of what could have happened, then chuckled to himself, "Do not worry. Magnamon was connected to Yggdrasil more then the rest of us, and viewed him as a god more then any other digimon. He is merely going through shock at the loss of the server. Tell me, in his monologuing, did he mention anything about Yggdrasil still being alive?"

WarGreymon X looked up at the Mega, still sitting on the rock, he glanced at his claw and nodded. "Yes. He said that it wasn't possible to kill Yggdrasil." WarGreymon X could almost see the scene happening on the reflection of his claw.

Omegamon nodded, "Give him some time. He'll see things eventually. His attack on you is probably just an act of fear. A random act of terror."

WarGreymon X nodded, turning towards the mountains, he accepted that answer, but didn't believe it. "I'll see you at the meeting in a couple of hours." he said getting up. The X digimon took off into the bright blue sky while Omegamon watched him.

The Royal Knight took off as well.

-

-

-

MetalGarurumon X flew towards Neweniac, Dorumon and Tokomon X hanging onto his back. Dorumon had strapped his body up against the metal mega with a leather harness, and held Tokomon X in front of him, squishing the in-training between MetalGarurumon and Dorumon. Tokomon didn't mind too much, but he still got annoyed at the pain.

MetalGarurumon looked back at the two digimon, and slowed down. Dorumon relaxed a bit so that Tokomon could have some breathing room. Going slow enough, MetalGarurumon started to talk to the rookie at a normal tone without having to shout against the wind. "Word on the street is that Ryudamon's got a mate that's looks surprisingly a lot like you." he said a rather mischievously.

Dorumon chuckled, "I'd be careful what you listen too. The truth is often stretched to make mons believe what mons want mons to believe."

"Well then, I guess I should just go to the source." MetalGarurumon told him, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Dorumon chuckled, and looked down as the lush green forest was under him. The branches stretching towards the suns rays, willing to branch forth and look to a new light. Even the trees knew that their destruction had almost been close at hand, and in knowing, thirsted for sunlight and life. All the trees seemed to be more bright and lively then before, feeling a sense of hope and progress in the air.

This was not what Dorumon was looking for though. He just needed to know if the trees themselves were there or not. It would tell him how close they were to Neweniac, and how much he should shorten his story. Seeing there be plenty of time, he decided to give it in detail. Dorumon took a small breath and started to tell MetalGarurumon his story.

_Flashback_

_Two weeks, two days after the Day of Rebuilding_

_Dorumon yawned as he walked up to the Smith. He was there to pick up a plow he had been promised. Neweniac was still mostly in shambles then, but everyday it got better and better. Still, food was becoming a worrisome item for the future. He had volunteered to help with that, and the Council agreed almost instantly. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to ask, and then force him to take a farm if he hadn't decided to do it on his own. _

_Part of his willingness to do it came from how he lived his life. Always wandering around, trying to find a place which he could call his home without fear of being attacked and destroyed. There hadn't been any place that existed like that for an X digimon like himself at that time, so he had become accustom to living on his own, without anybody there to watch over him. He did enjoy his friends that he made, but he also enjoyed his time alone. He was surprised when the council gave him full custody of Tokomon X, but was very thankful for it. He was going into the smith with a pass he had been given to get a plow. He didn't have custody of Tokomon quite yet, so he didn't need to worry about watching the little digimon. _

_The smith was actually an odd combination of two buildings. The first was a large tree, which had been cut into and reinforced so the tree wouldn't come crashing down. It was here that the two smiths lived, one of them having a mate. From this tree in which there were a series of steps leading up, were another series of steps down to the Blacksmith from the back of it. The Blacksmith was a black building with three furnaces attached to it, more then likely powered by Demi-Meramons._

Dorumon walked up the series of steps into the tree house, where the reception desk was. As he walked in, he spotted a startling scene. 

_There was a Candlemon and an X digimon he hadn't seen before... the strange X digimon was female and very cute, and Candlemon obviously thought so too._

"_You don't need to play hard to get, Ryudamon." Candlemon said in a very smooth and calm tone, "I know you don't already have a mate." Dorumon could see Candlemon look up and down her, checking her out._

_Ryudamon bared her teeth. She couldn't exactly tell Candlemon to get out and never come back. Short of Demi-Meramon's, her Grandad and Granuncle had to make do with using Candlemon. The guy was so annoying though, there wasn't a day that passed that he hadn't hit on her and checked her out for the week and a half that he had been working here. What was worse, was that he just didn't seem to get it. No matter how hard she would try to tell him off, Candlemon would just say that she was playing hard to get and really loved him. _

_Now she had done the ultimate. She had told Candlemon that she had a mate, and now he was questioning her on it, and if she didn't come up with a mate in the next twenty seconds, Candlemon was going to redouble his efforts with even cheesier moves and lines._

_Ryudamon glanced over to see a young purple rookie, about her age and a thought came to her as she saw him. She took the chance. Ryudamon walked over to Dorumon, "Hey there. You haven't stopped by here in awhile. I was beginning to worry." she said._

_Dorumon was startled at first as she came over and grabbed his paw with hers and looked into his eyes with hers, pleading to him. Pleading by the very depths of the Dark Zone to play along. Dorumon blushed as Candlemon stared over at him, daring him to say he was her mate. "I'm sorry Ryudamon, love." He said, "I've just been really busy getting the farm ready."_

"_Farm?" Candlemon asked mockingly, "Why would they ever give an X digimon a plot of land. That's absurd. X Digimon are of no usefulness. Well, the males of course. I must say, the X females have some fine looking bodies." he said. The unspoken words were there, X females were only good for playthings._

_Dorumon looked at Ryudamon understandingly. His eyes seemed to say, and how do you put up with this guy? Dorumon however nodded to Candlemon. "Yes, I own a farm. A good thirty miles away or so." he turned to Ryudamon, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around here more." he said apologetically to her. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, and was about to break away when Ryudamon grabbed him and brought him closer, prolonging the kiss. Candlemon was outraged when he saw this and stormed out of the store._

_Ryudamon turned back to him, grinning wickedly as she watched Candlemon go. "Thank you very much. You have no clue how annoying that guy has been."_

"If it was anything like today, I might."

Ryudamon chuckled, "yeah, today was about the worst of it. I'm Ryudamon, and you are?"

"_Dorumon."_

"_Dorumon?" Ryudamon asked, "Haven't heard of you. So ,what are you in here for anyways?" she asked._

"_I need a plow for my land." Dorumon said._

"_You mean you didn't make that up?" Ryudamon said incredulously, looking at the permit for a plow he handed her._

_Dorumon shook his head, "I haven't made anything up. I don't lie." He said, then a thought occurred to him, "So I guess we just have to be friends, otherwise that would make me a liar in calling you my love." he said with a hint of cockiness curving the edges of his voice._

_Ryudamon laughed a high laugh, "Alright, friends it is."_

_End Flashback_

"Interesting way to make a friend." MetalGarurumon commented as Neweniac came within sight.

Dorumon nodded, "Yeah. It's nice to have someone my own age though. You older mon's are great and all. But it's still nice to have someone I can relate to more."

"With what you've done, I don't think anyone can relate to you." MetalGarurumon X told him.

"Yeah! No relate." Tokomon X chirped.

MetalGarurumon laughed, a slight metallic sound entering the waves. "Hey, I want you to watch yourself, some digimon over at the DOLE company don't really like your farm and how much of the city it supplies. They say it's unfair that one digimon is allowed to cut back their profit by sixty percent."

"DOLE?" Dorumon asked.

MetalGarurumon nodded, "DOLE. Digital Order Lending Equality. They're the other main source of food for Neweniac, providing forty percent of it."

"But I only provide thirty percent, why would they be after me." Dorumon asked.

"They say they lend equality by selling foods at the same price to all digimon, breaking down the X and Chosen barriers. That's required by law anyways, but they still use it as a marketing tool. Now they're saying it's unfair that they don't get a percentage of the money you make, because individually they make less money then you do. They also work a lot less, but they won't let anybody know that."

"Alright." Dorumon said, "I'll keep an eye out."

MetalGarurumon landed in the city, "Good. Meet you here at 8:00 tonight?" He asked, "That'll give you six hours."

Dorumon nodded, "That should be fine."

"Yeah!" Tokomon gleefully repeated, "Fine!"

MetalGarurumon X nodded and left for the council.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Alright, Concerning WarrioressGreymon, on my saved version of Wikipedia, it said that the English name of VictoryGreymon was WarrioressGreymon. I liked the idea of another Female mega and went with it. However, if you go there now, there is no such reference to WarrioressGreymon, so she's sort of become my OC. If you'd like proof of WarrioressGreymon being somebody else OC, let me know and I'll send you my saved page of Wikipedia saying that VictoryGreymon is WarrioressGreymon in America.

Gomamon X: Not much change in this chapter, just a little bit of redoing the description of a few things.

Betamon X: And your still an X.

Gomamon X: oh, Shut up.

Frozen Twins  
Betamon X

Gomamon

If you look at all evidance... female digimon are a smaller population then the males. I went with Twenty five percent.


	3. Chapter 3 The Council

X Evolution: Ragnarök

Chapter Three – The Council

"If we just end up destroying each other, why does any of it matter?" WarGreymon X

Dorumon watched as MetalGarurumon X leapt into the air and took off. "Bye Bye!" Tokomon said gleefully. Dorumon picked up the in-training and placed him on his back. Normally, he would let Tokomon run around on his own, but they had arrived at lunch hour, and there were digimon everywhere. Dorumon began walking along the stone road, a series of bricks that had been laid together around the city. It was of the equivalent width of a four lane highway, this allowing for both large and smaller digimon to pass by without too much trouble. Dorumon made his way along, passing by all sorts of Rookies, Champions and Ultimates, both X's and Chosen.

"Hungry!" Tokomon X said, as Dorumon felt the in-training's stomach growling. Dorumon agreed, feeling his own belly a little empty. He looked around looking at all the different vendors. There was a Digitamamon selling some sort of egg soup, but he felt the need for something a little more solid. The next place was run by a Floramon, she had different kinds of juices and some nectar and honey. Not being an insect type digimon he moved on. He continued on to a nice little noodle shack, by the time he got there though, the Veemon X was all out. He sighed, and moved on.

He finally came to a hamburger joint run by some Burgermon. He ordered two burgers, handed over the 45 bits and looked around. Dorumon saw a park on the other side of the street and walked over to it, avoiding the little bit of traffic. Even though Neweniac had only 258 residents, the city had over three hundred digimon in it at any given time, and more often then not, that number ran close to three-fifty. Dorumon and Tokomon sat down at one of the benches made for smaller digimon. The park was mainly just a spot to eat lunch, so it consisted mostly of digimon at varying sizes of tables. Being in the middle of town this park was practically the lunchroom of the city. Dorumon sat eating his burger in silence. He looked over to see Tokomon open his mouth and swallowed his burger whole.

A passing Mushroomon gaped at the sight, his mouth wide open. "How... but... is... that burger is three quarters his size! How by Azulongmon's beard did he do that?" he said in astonishment.

Dorumon chuckled, "What can I say? Little digimon are ravenous pits." he said.

The Mushroomon just continued to walk on, shaking his head, muttering to himself. Tokomon looked over at Dorumon, he teeth gleeing. Dorumon shook his head, "Chub-chub." he muttered.

Dorumon finished eating his burger. "Need to go." Tokomon said whiningly.

Dorumon raised his eyebrows, then let out a sigh. "Alright." he said. He grabbed the in-training digimon and walked him over to a waste can. Luckily for Dorumon, he didn't need to find the right can for Tokomon's species, as in-training feces didn't have any special qualities about it and could be used in any kind of fertilizer. Tokomon went on the grass, and let out a large sigh, and moved from the spot to reveal a large pile of pink sludge. Dorumon picked it up, opened up the top of the waste can and dropped it into it. He washed his off in the sink next to the poo containers.

The two digimon proceeded to go towards the library, when a buildings sign caught his eye, Dorumon paused, and decided to go in. The sign read "Roachmon's Fertilizer," and Dorumon recognized him as the fertilizer expert for DOLE. He walked in and looked around, surprised that the "doorway" was merely a wall to prevent anybody from seeing what was in the closed off area, piles upon piles of Digimon feces. A Roachmon turned around, shoveling some sludge out of a waste can onto a pile, a cigar sticking out of his mouth. "You interested in something kid?" Dorumon could tell by Roachmon's tone that he really didn't want to deal with any crap... or, at least, the non-physical kind.

"I was wondering if you knew of any way to replenish a field in a two crop rotation system?" Dorumon asked.

Roachmon leaned on his shovel, and it sunk into a pile of pink sludge with just a slight blue facing to it. "What'cha using currently?" Roachmon asked, blowing a long puff of smoke. Dorumon moved to the side as so not to get hit with it.

"Well, I'm growing some Larenim currently." Dorumon told him as he wrinkled his nose, the stench of the place getting to him.

"Larenim?" Roachmon said slowly. He took a look at the gem in placed on Dorumon's head, '_X,eh​?'_ Roachmon blew a puff of smoke upwards so that Dorumon wouldn't get caught with it in the face. Dorumon could swear that the stench of the place added an almost green haze to the smoke. "That stuff's a weed." Roachmon's shovel sunk into the sludge a few more inches, requiring him to switch to his lower hand to still lean onto it. "It's the best stuff... but not worth it." he told him.

Dorumon nodded, "That's what I heard. I have a river separating my two fields, so I didn't think it would be too much of a problem."

Roachmon took another slow puff of smoke. "It ain't gonna stop that stuff." he said monotonously, "I don't suppose that it hasn't started growing yet?" he asked.

Dorumon shook his head, "No, I just planted it today." he said. He noticed something was wrong, glancing around, he saw that Tokomon was missing.

Roachmon saw the kid look around and nodded his head towards some of the back piles of poo. "He's back there." Dorumon looked were Roachmon had nodded to. Tokomon was happily hopping up and down on the poo, like it was a sludgy trampoline, he landed on a particularly wet spot and slid down the mountain of pink feces, Dorumon sighed.

Roachmon turned back to the kid, "If it hasn't started sprouting, we can fix your problem. Otherwise you'd have to pick them all out by the root." Roachmon puffed a smoke of air, one that was looked like eight squares. Dorumon was surprised at this. "Aint' nothing." Roachmon said seeing Dorumon's reaction. Roachmon blow another two spurts of smoke, one an exact replica of Dorumon, the other of Ryudamon. Dorumon was astonished at this, but Roachmon noted something else. The Ryudamon figure had it's head hanging and was traveling in the opposite direction of Dorumon.

"So..." Roachmon's mobster like voice said, "which field am I going to spice up?" he asked.

Dorumon was startled, having been so enthralled in looking at the smoke figures. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Eight fields in the two rotation system. The three field rotation system has 20 fields. Personally, I think it's just stupid to split up the field into a bunch of small sections, but that's not really up to you." Roachmon's voice drawled out.

"Huh?" Dorumon asked completely confused. " I only have two fields, and I haven't split either of them into parts."

"Hmmm?" Roachmon's eyebrow raised, and he took another long drawn out smoke on his cigar. "So you ain't from DOLE?" he asked.

Dorumon shook his head, "No, I have my own farm some thirty miles from here."

Roachmon grinned, this was an unusual thing. He wondered how DOLE would take to him supplying there 'worst' enemy. "Well then... Laemtao farmer." Roachmon pulled out a clipboard from behind his back carcass. Holding it with his bottom two hands, letting go of the shovel, he grabbed a pencil out of the top of the clipboard and began to write. "Twenty bits a day sound good to you?" Roachmon asked.

"Huh?" Dorumon asked confused.

"For the dino poo." Roachmon told him, "It'll keep your Larenim from growing and will begin to replenish your field." he told him. "Then we'll settle on a price for the Dragon poo to start getting all the required nutrients into the ground."

Dorumon grinned, "Nice try, but not quite good enough." He told him, "I'll take thirty five bits a day for the Dino fertilizer." Roachmon raised his eyebrow, "I've got a large field." Dorumon said.

Roachmon grinned, '_This kids good.' _he thought. He had known that twenty bits of fertilizer wouldn't be enough for a field like his, so he could charge him later for more, using the excuse it was harder to carry that much out. He figured he could have gotten forty bits a day out of the rookie.

"I'll also give the carrier ten bits per day for the shipping fee." Dorumon told him. Roachmon wrote both things down, gritting his teeth, glad that DOLE wasn't as smart as this kid, "As for the Dragon Fertilizer, we'll settle that now so that the demand won't spike up and I'm stuck going bankrupt."

Roachmon looked over at the large supply of Dragon poo he had accumulated. DOLE didn't use it because it was double the price of Beast poo. Roachmon knew it did ten times the better job though. His large stack of Dragon poo looked impressive in the fifty by forty foot area. "I'll give it you at the same price DOLE is paying for the beast poo. Two and half bits per cubic yard."

"You know that poo is going to start breaking down into useless data pretty soon here. You have to get rid of it. One and half bits per cubic meter." Dorumon shot back at him.

Roachmon glared, and matched gazes with the purple furred X. He finally gave in and puffed a number in the smoke, 3/2. "Very well." Roachmon said, and put out one of his paws. Dorumon took it and they shook hands.

Tokomon came over, seeing everything done, covered with smudges of different poo. "Good Deal!" he said in agreeance with the two digimon. Roachmon tossed Dorumon a white towel.

"It should get rid of the smell." he said puffing some smoke, "I know what it's like to have to try and get with the ladies when you smell like this place."

Dorumon thanked the bi-pedal roach, and wiped himself and then Tokomon down. He also made sure he grabbed the in-training by the ears before he could go and run into more piles of feces. "Oh no you don't." Dorumon said.

Tokomon turned around and looked up at him, "Mon!" he said innocently. Dorumon sighed yet again.

-

-

-

Omegamon's metal foot made light imprints on the dirt floor as he walked through the halls of the Castle of Neweniac. The place was still in shambles as Ravemon had decided that the rebuilding of the city was far more important then rebuilding of his castle. As the Royal Knight walked, he noticed that the path had been cleared from last time; evidently, Ravemon had gotten some workers to clear the hallways out from all the rubbish that had littered them. It was a good sign, progress was being made. Omegamon pushed open the heavy oak doors of the council room. They easily parted and he walked in, a large oak table sat in the middle of the twenty by twenty room, large chairs that could hold the weight of the megas littering the sides of the table. Omegamon walked up to the front of the table, where his seat was.

For all the reassurance he had given Dukemon, he still held a great amount of fear himself. His eyes cast themselves upon the picture that was hung above his seat; a picture of the four Great Dragons, the greatest leaders the digital world had ever known. He looked up to them, longing for the wisdom they held, even Megidramon, the most savage and vicious of all digimon, would still know what to do in this situation. His ways were perhaps more brutal then necessary, but he got the job done. That's how it was with all of them, it didn't matter what the Great Dragons were up against, they always get the goal accomplished.

His eyes traced back to the council table. He would like to say that the dragons didn't have to deal with the problems that the Knights were facing, but that would be a lie. He turned around to the picture and knelt on the ground before the picture, "Lend me your wisdom." Omegamon humbly. When he got up, he felt no sort of inspiration, and cursed himself for thinking that a simple plea would solve all his problems. It hadn't even cleared his mind and he felt even less hope from that act then he had before he entered the room.

Omegamon turned around as the great doors opened again, letting in a bit more sunlight to add to the light of the torches on the wall, Ravemon not having a chance to install lights into the room. Between the doors stood Murmuxmon, a shadow being cast behind him by the torchlight, and one cast in front of him by the sunlight.

Murmuxmon walked over to Omegamon, and gave a great bow to the Royal Knight. "My Lord." he said humbly.

"Are not the others to come as well?" Omegamon asked.

"I opted to not come with them, my lord." Murmuxmon said carefully. "I had a matter of importance of which to speak to you." he said.

"Very well. What is it that you find so urgent that you will come early for?" Omegamon asked.

"It is the place of the Capitol my lord." Murmuxmon said, then continued after seeing Omegamon's perplexed face. "Would it not be wise to move the capitol building to Ssyaba? There we could build an actual building and there would not be such a strain on the digimon from Skuld, the distance required for them to travel is great."

Omegamon looked over at him, his ego boasted up by the humbleness in Murmuxmon's voice, but he did not let it control him. "You make a good point..." Omegamon said. For all of Murmuxmon's ideas, this may just be one that is a long term weapon instead of a short term, it was also good because it meant that Murmuxmon had accepted the fact that he'd have to deal with Rebels as being apart of the Government. "Come up with plans for the building and present it next meeting. We will have the rebels from Skuld build it if it goes through." Omegamon said.

Murmuxmon understood. The Rebels weren't going to like this, Neweniac had only been agreed on because it was the largest concentration of digimon, Rebel or Chosen. "Very well my lord." Murmuxmon sat down in his seat and waited patiently for the rest of the digimon to arrive.

The rebels from Skuld arrived next, Spinomon wasn't there as he could neither dig or fly at a fast enough speed to make the journey worth it. Gaiomon eyed Murmuxmon as he walked in, his samurai armor shifting with the shadows of the torches, an obsidian black that melded into his shadow perfectly. The shifting shadow gave an accurate description of him, except for the idea that a shadow had no form. Gaiomon seemed as if he was the embodiment of the fear of darkness and night, each layer of his BlackChrome-Digizoid a deadly fear, far more deadly then a simple shadow.

Behind him walked his mate, WarrioressGreymon. She sat down in her chair, detaching the Dramon Breaker off her back and leaned it up against the table. Her armor reflected the faint torchlight all around the room, and giving her a radiant glow, to her already impressive beauty. Omegamon had never been one to pursue the opposite gender, his Royal Knight Duties being far more important, that did not mean he didn't have an eye for the female Digimon, and WarrioressGreymon was up there.

Z'dGarurumon was the last to come in, his large Z'dCannon resting on his back. The four legged wolf gave Murmuxmon a glare as he walked in, his metal mouth scowling. He walked up to the far end of the table, leaving some room between himself and WarrioressGreymon. He laid down on his four paws so that only the top half of the Z'DCannon was visible from across the table.

Ravemon arrived only thirty seconds later, and asked the forgiveness for the condition of the room. "There's been so many land issues lately that we haven't been able to get any real work done." he told them. "It's not even Chosen vs Rebel this time!" This comment was true, as out of the 38 different land disputes, only seven of them were between a Chosen and a Rebel. Most of them existed as Chosen vs Chosen.

It was another twenty seconds after Ravemon sat down that the Olympians arrived. Minervamon grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the table next to Z'dGarurumon, placing Olympia up against the table in the same way WarrioressGreymon had her Dramon breaker set. Ravemon twiddled with his sword, making sure it was still there, wary of the two great blades that were within view, feeling very overmatched.

Across from Minervamon, Dianamon and Apollomon took a seat. The two Olympians took a view around the room, and sat down. A deep echoing silence filled the room, the thrumming of data the only persistent noise as the two mates bodies seemed opposite of the other. Dianamon's dark and cold, but not without beauty, and Apollomon Warm and powerful. Two minutes later, Dukemon walked through the doors, and sat down at the end of the table, his lance and shield nowhere to be seen.

"Interesting." Gaiomon said out loud, breaking the silence. Everyone glanced their eyes at him, but no one said anything. After he kept quite, the tension started to rise again, everybody feeling it and wondering what he was thinking._ Two minutes... not enough time to seem overly rude... but just enough time as to through off all suspicion that he might have come with Olympians._ Gaiomon thought to himself, his mind wandering to what Dukemon might have been doing so as to not want to be seen with the Olympians. _Or I could be over thinking things again. Still, best to over think things in these times instead of under thinking them. _

It was another three minutes when HiAndromon and MetalGarurumon X walked in. The metal wolf had a cheerful enough tone as he spoke with the Chosen mega. Their idle conversation they were having as they walked in broke the building tension in the room, givning a sense that the two sides didn't have to beat the Data off the other side to get what they wanted. "Glad to see it didn't come down to stare downs yet." MetalGarurumon X commented as he took his seat up at the top of the table across from Murmuxmon.

"It could be worse." Z'dGarurumon said from his resting spot, "I mean we could have had an all out fight."

"Or a drunken brawl if we were to act like Champions." Ravemon said. A few of the digimon chuckled at these comments, the tension fully broken.

WarrioressGreymon leaned over to look down the table, "MetalGarurumon; do you know what happened to my brother? It is not like him to be tardy."

MetalGarurumon shook his head, "I'm sorry." he said, "I've been taking care of some matters. I have not seen him since yesterday."

"Very well then." Omegamon said, "We shall start this meeting without him." Everyone at the table looked towards the White Knight. "This meeting has been called to deal with three main things, and anything else that shall be brought before this council. The first matter of business is the securing of the Olympians powers. I propose that we give full power of the securing of the law to them."

"You mean what we've already been doing is going to be official?" Apollomon asked interested.

"Not quite." Ravemon pointed out, "up until now any of the Megas could have passed sentence and judgment in any situation. You just took up the burden of that job. If we pass this, then we will no longer have that ability."

"Perhaps we should make one little amendment to this." Gaiomon said.

"Little amendment?" Murmuxmon asked mockingly, "Isn't everything you say minuscule?"

Gaiomon ignored the comment, "Give the Olympians full power in securing the laws, but divide it up among each sector, or each city more precisely. Most of the towns having been doing fairly well on keeping their own court system."

"Are you willing to agree with that?" Omegamon asked.

Apollomon nodded, "I see nothing wrong with that."

Dianamon shook her head, "It makes sense to me. Minervamon?" she gave the question over to the youngest, and wisest of the Olympians.

Minervamon thought for a moment, before coming up with an answer, "Yes. We will each pass judgments in are own area, however, there will be no bounds. I shall be able to pass judgment in Urd, Verdandi and Skuld with equal power."

"This sounds reasonable." Gaiomon spoke up.

Omegamon nodded, "Alright. Dianamon, will you take Neweniac here in Verdani. Your compassion could be used where the most digimon are. Is that all right with you Ravemon?"

"Yes. It will allow me to stop dealing with the land problems and get onto more important matters." Ravemon told him, satisfied with the decision.

"Apollomon. You know more of the workings of machines, do you not?" Omegamon asked.

"I am no expert, but if you're asking if I'm better then Minervamon, then yes." Apollomon told him, "Then again, so are most rookies." he teased.

"Watch it, or you may just find more then Snakes in unexpected places." Minervamon told him threateningly. Apollomon smiled at her.

"Does that work for you?" Omegamon asked HiAndromon.

"Yes, but I have a small area and not many problems." The mega level android informed the Knight.

"That's fine," Apollomon answered him, "I can smith in my spare time."

"Then it is settled, Apollomon will police Enihcam in Skuld." Omegamon told everyone.

"I do believe then that would leave Minervamon for Ssyaba in Urd." Murmuxmon said a little to eagerly.

Minervamon glared at the Demon lord, but said nothing.

"Is there anybody who objects to this?" When the room went silent, Dukemon spoke up.

"Very well. Then it is settled." The red Royal Knight wrote down the law and and passed it around, and after each member of the council read through it, they put their mark at the bottom.

"Now for our next order of business." Omegamon said, "MetalGarurumon?" he asked.

MetalGarurumon X stood up, "I fear for our nation with what's happening already. The Corporation of DOLE is has made a complaint. They say that Dorumon is amassing too much wealth by taking up thirty percent of the food supply. They say that his abundance of bits are not being used to further help build up the digital world again."

"I do not see the problem here." Murmuxmon murmured, "if they want to complain, let them complain."

"It is not the fact that they are complaining." MetalGarurumon X told him sharply, "They are trying to force us to make Dorumon a part of their company. The only reason that hasn't happened so far is because Dorumon does all his business through Mummymon, who's prevented DOLE from getting their hands on him. We need to set up a new law to prevent monopolies from happening."

"And we thought DOLE was mad before." Ravemon said grinning.

This conversation went on for another twenty minutes, and a definition of a monopoly was set and the measures that were to be taken against should one be formed. After all the digimon ratified it, they continued on to set up a way of forming a council in each of the cities to deal with problems. It was eventually agreed on that the councils would consist of half Chosen, and half Rebel, and that they would all be of the Ultimate level, preventing the Megas themselves from being apart of the councils.

HiAndromon had been more then eager to set up this law. Anything to keep Dorumon as isolated as possible. A Digimon of that much power scared him.

-

-

-

WarGreymon X cut through the air as he traveled towards Neweniac and the council meeting. He was already a good forty-five minutes late, but he didn't care. His thoughts had been concerned with other things then besides politics. After he had met with Omegamon, he had flown off to the old rebel hideout. Just standing there had been hard for him as he relived the memories.

He had not noticed the time, lost into his thoughts about the digimon he had sacrificed, everything that had happened because he told Yggdrasil to go to the Dark Zone. His own doubt and fears that he had shoved down at the start of the rebellion had come to surface again. Looking back, he's started to wonder if everything would have been fine if he had died with the X virus. The chosen would have lived and started a new world under the careful watch of Yggdrasil.  
But he had been cursed with the X Antibody, the gem on his head to prove it. For everything it was worth, for all the power it gave him, for the second chance it offered him, it was still a curse.

WarGreymon X landed in a courtyard and walked towards the council room, his steps harder and firmer then usual, leaving large imprints in the dirt.. As he pushed aside the heavy doors, all eyes turned to him. He walked to his spot next to his sister and sat down.

"About time you showed up." Murmuxmon shot at him, "I was wondering if you had taken over my city by now."

"Not in the mood!" WarGreymon X snapped at him, a tone of anger and hatred flooding his voice.

The short phrase silenced everybody, as Murmuxmon met WarGreymon's stare. WarrioressGreymon grabbed her brothers hand, and he looked at her. His eyes were full of rage and hatred. What Murmuxmon had taken just as a biased look, WarrioressGreymon saw something else. Behind her brother's rage was pain and fear. She knew the look well, having experienced it herself. She squeezed her twins hand, hoping that he would understand that he would always have her to count on.

Omegamon broke the silence a few seconds later, "Is there anything else to be brought up before this council?" he asked, after having gone through a series of different topics since the beginning.

No one answered. "Well then, this meeting is over and we will meet again in two weeks." Omegamon said.

Everyone left, WarGreymon not saying a word to anybody. The others entered a debate on who should be in the Council of the Ultimates in each city. When they all left, Omegamon turned to Dukemon. "Perhaps all our fears were unbiased, this meeting was the best we've had. Neither side seem to be at an all or nothing stage."

Dukemon shook his head, "No..." Dukemon was silent, still shaking his head as thought danced through his core, "No... this Dukemon doesn't trust them. Both sides were passive. Far to Passive."  
-

Betamon X: Whatever... so did you guys like this one? You catch the three cameo's? Well, three and half, the Burgermon we just sort of stuck right out there. They're not supposed to be the actual Burgermon from season four.

Gomamon X: How can you be worried about Cameo when I now have a large chest of red hair! Can't you at least be sympathetic to me.

Betamon X: Why?

Gomamon X: CURSE THIS STORY! Hurry up with it... F. T. The only way I'm getting this X off is if you finish this Witchmon Cursed story.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon X (IT WILL COME OFF!)

10


	4. Chapter 4 Dorumon and Ryudamon?

X Evolution: Ragnarök

Chapter 4 Dorumon & Ryudamon?

I don't understand, why do all the guys have to be like that! Always making up lies to make themselves look better... – Ryudamon

Dorumon walked out of Roachmon's Fertilizer, smelling better then he did when he walked in. "Wow, that rag is really quite remarkable." he said.

"Yeah! Remarccacbble." Tokomon X spoke out, his tongue spitting out of his mouth

Dorumon grinned, "Nice try." He picked up the in-training digimon, placing him on his head. The young rookie looked in the direction of the library. "So, Tokomon, what do we do now? I had been expecting to spend quite a few hours at the library, but now that I don't need to research Larenim, we've got a few more hours to kill."

Tokomon thought for a second, "Mmmm... tools?" he asked looking down at Dorumon.

"Alright." Dorumon said. He walked his way over to the smith shop, the same one that Ryudamon worked at. It took him a good twenty minutes to get there, the blacksmith being somewhat out of the way. It was the only building in operation for two blocks, and was on the other side of town from where Roachmon's shop had been.

As Dorumon turned down onto the street towards the place, there wasn't any digimon in sight. The ruined buildings seemed to cast a dark shadow in sunlight. "Scary..." Tokomon said, his teeth chattering and hanging on to Dorumon's ears for dear life.

"Stop that." Dorumon said as he lifted Tokomon X off his head. He rubbed his ears, which were now sore. Dorumon walked down the roads, chuckling at the broken down buildings. This area hadn't been cleared out because there was no need to yet. There were plenty more jobs in rebuilding then there were in recycling. So the buildings in the more remote area's were still in a disarray.

Dorumon walked up the stairs to the tree house, walking in, he saw Biyomon working on some papers.

Biyomon glanced up, "Oh, hey Dorumon." she said. She yawned and put her pencil down. She hopped over to her file cabinet and went through it. "Armadillomon, Baronmon, Cherrymon, Coelamon... and Dorumon." She brought out the paper and set it down on the counter. "Lets see, you ordered eight-hundred feet of metal piping... but that's not due for another two months," Biyomon thought out loud, looking up at the calender.

Dorumon's thoughts drifted to the project he had planned, he was going to run plumbing from the river to the spot were he was going to build his house. He would need more then the eight-hundred feet he ordered, as that would only be enough for one way. He had decided after looking at his dwindling bits that one way would be fine for a few years.

Biyomon continued to glance through his orders. "Lets see, a hoe, a root killer and a Steel-ChromeDigizoid plow."

"Sounds right." Dorumon said.

"Yeah... Right!" Tokomon X chirped. Biyomon smiled at him.

"Why hello Tokomon, it's good to see you."

"Yeah."

Dorumon chuckled and placed the in-training on the counter where Biyomon rubbed him behind the ears. A small sad look came into her eyes as she zoned out.

"You alright?" Dorumon asked cautiously.

Biyomon turned her gaze to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "Just remembering the past."

"Was the world really that great before the X program?" Dorumon asked. Biyomon was startled at his question, and Dorumon quickly reprimanded himself. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... it's just... I came into existence while the X program was still doing it's thing, so the only thing I've really know is horror that's come with it."

Biyomon sighed. "Take no thought, Dorumon." She said, "I am not offended by your question, just surprised. I had... forgotten, that you are as young as Ryudamon." Biyomon rubbed Tokomon on his back. Her mind drifted back, "Yes. The time before the X program was very nice. I feel sorry that you and Ryudamon have to grow up in such a harsh world." she said.

Dorumon bowed his head in reverence to her. Biyomon sat back up at the counter, "Just go on in. Agumon's already has visitors, so it's not like he's getting any work done anyways."

"Hmmm?" Dorumon said confused, but Biyomon had already turned back to her paperwork and started muttering about all the wasted metal Agumon and BlackAgumon had. Dorumon grabbed Tokomon off the counter and walked over to the door leading into the smith. As he took the first few steps down into the smith, a thought came to him.

"I wonder if Ryudamon's here." Dorumon said out loud.

A mischievous grin split Tokomon X's face.. "Oo la la." he said , shaking his body suggestively.

Dorumon looked up at the in-training, "Did you say something?" he asked, only partly hearing what the In-training said.

Tokomon X snickered, and Dorumon sighed, wondering what else the young digimon had found funny at his expense.

Dorumon walked into the smith, and was almost instantly covered with soot as his eyes caught sight of the visitors. "Gaiomon? WarrioressGreymon?" He asked incredulously.

Gaiomon was already completely turned around by the time Dorumon said those words. "Well, if it isn't little Dorumon."

WarrioressGreymon also turned around, and Ryudamon came off to the side of her. She looked up at Dorumon, then back at Ryudamon. A grin appeared on her face, "So Dorumon is the one you were talking about." she said, "Well I can't say I disagree with you on him."

Gaiomon rolled his eyes. "You already know him?" Ryudamon asked. Gaiomon nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good, that saves me from introducing him to you." Ryudamon said, relieved, not knowing how they would take to him.

Dorumon turned to Gaiomon, "Hey. I was wondering, did you guys ever take care of the problem over the dispute about what to do with the ocean?" he asked.

Gaiomon's face grew thoughtful. Dorumon was speaking of the ocean server that the other three servers were connected to. It had been brought up at their second council meeting, (the one were Dorumon was introduced to all of the mega's, and HiAndromon almost let a fece drop), that there was a chance that there was more digimon alive in this ocean server. Another set of Chosen Digimon, as well as some more X digimon. When they asked Omegamon about it, he told them that Yggdrasil confided in them in no such thing, and while it was possible that the being wished to keep some water based digimon, it was not known. They came to a general consensus that there were probably rebel digimon living in the ocean, but that they should worry about rebuilding the world before they dealt with problems like that.

"Not yet. We're going to bring it up once again in three more months." Gaiomon told him.

Ryudamon looked incredulously between Dorumon and Gaiomon, completely confused. WarrioressGreymon chuckled at her daughter's confusion. She turned to Dorumon, "Hey Dorumon. Over in Skuld we've got a place for younger X in-trainings. I was wondering if Tokomon X would like to visit us for a couple of weeks. He'd be able to hang out with some Digimon his own level and age and you could get some more of your projects done." she offered.

Dorumon was startled by this request. "Well..." He said. He hadn't been away from Tokomon X for more then twenty minutes since he was given custody of the little guy. To be parted with him really would put a jolt to his lifestyle. He didn't like the idea, but Tokomon X had other ideas.

"Yeah!" Tokomon X said bouncing on Dorumon's head, "Fun!" The in-training jumped down from Dorumon's head and ran over to WarrioressGreymon. Dorumon was surprised and about to run after him when he stopped himself.

"Well that's settled." WarrioressGreymon said bending down and picking him up. Seeing Dorumon's expression, she went on in a motherly way, "Don't worry. I'll take of him." Dorumon nodded, but it didn't ease the burden at all. WarrioressGreymon looked down at Ryudamon and got an idea. "Besides, Ryudamon can keep you company out there." she said very plainly.

"What?" Ryudamon looked at her mom, not believing her ears.

Agumon, one of the two smiths, had currently just been working on his next project and listening with one ear. "What?! You can't just steal my best apprentice!" he objected, dropping his tools.

WarrioressGreymon looked back at him, daring him to try and rebel against her decision again. Agumon looked over at Gaiomon, "You want to help me out here?" He asked desperately.

Gaiomon looked over at Agumon, "Haven't you learned, you old fart! Girls always get what they want, especially when their your mates." he said rather nonchalantly.

Agumon looked over at BlackAgumon, "Hey Black, have you nothing to say?"

Black looked up, his paw resting on the outer edge of the forge, "What is there to say?" he asked. Then jerked his paw quickly away from its resting place. "Yeeowch!" he yelled angrily. He slammed his fist up against the forge. A startled Candlemon yelped and cooled back down.

Black continued to work on the I-beam, muttering about incompetent workers.

"Well then. It's settled. Ryudamon will go and work with Dorumon for the next two weeks." WarrioressGreymon said.

"Don't I have a say in all this?" Ryudamon asked incredulously.

"No." WarrioressGreymon told her flat out. Ryudamon looked startled, then humphed. The mega turned to Dorumon, "Do you have objections?" she asked.

Dorumon, startled by the conversation, shook his head meaning yes, more out of a triggered reaction then actually knowing what he was doing.

"Well then. We need to get going, there's some things we need to go over Spinomon with. Besides, there are some things I'd like to go over with Z'D." WarrioressGreymon told them.

"What do you think Z'dGarurumon's gotten himself into this time?" Gaiomon asked speaking of the other mega. Z'dGarurumon always managed to somehow involve himself in some sort of a mess. Not all of them good.

"I'm not going to even take a guess." She said, Tokomon X riding on her head. Gaiomon walked out, and his mate stopped just inside the doorway, "I'll see you in two weeks." She said.

"Bye!" Tokomon X said, waving his little paws. He hopped down and ran over to Dorumon and jumped into his arms.

Dorumon couldn't help the tears as they started to fall out of his eyes, he hugged the in-training for a minute. Then let him down. The in-training ran back over to WarrioressGreymon and waved from her shoulders. Dorumon let out a small wave, the whole experience startling him, unable to say anything.

Ryudamon walked next to him, "So, what do you think of my parents?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Dorumon said confused looking over at her._ Why would she be asking what I thought of her parents when I've met them before? _hethought. Then it hit him, "Wait, Gaiomon and WarrioressGreymon are your parents?" He asked amazed. Ryudamon nodded, "What about Biyomon and Agumon... aren't they?" he asked leaving the question hanging.

Ryudamon shook her head, "No, Agumon and Biyomon just watch over me. They're my Grandparents." she said.

"Oh."

There was an odd silence, quickly interrupted by Agumon. "Here you go, Dorumon." He said, handing the purple digimon three small red boxes. "All compressed and ready to go." Agumon glared at him. "I should charge you extra for stealing away my apprentice."

"Come on Agu." Ryudamon pleaded, "Don't be like that."

Agumon glared at Ryudamon. "Run off you two. Since you're no longer bound to me, I have no use for you. Leave! Begone!"

"Alright, Alright." Ryudamon said annoyed, "We're going." She and Dorumon walked out the door, and Black slammed the furnace again, swearing.

"By Megidramon's flame." Black swore, using an extremely old style curse word, "I swear Candlemon. You burn me one more time and your data will end up in the next I-beam!"

Candlemon was startled and started to tremble a bit. Agumon looked over at his hot tempered twin brother and sighed, "How many I-beams do you have left?" he asked.

Black looked over, "Seven. I can crank them out in the next forty minutes. I'll work on the pipes after that if you need me too."

Agumon shook his head, "Nah, lets take it easy today. I don't feel like working too hard. Besides, it's been awhile since I took Biyomon anywhere romantic."

Black rolled his eyes, "Fine, you go out on a date, I'll work."

"Suit yourself." Agumon said grinningly.

Black glared over at his twin brother and pounded his hammer on the I-beam.

-

-

-

Dorumon and Ryudamon walked along the road, talking. "I had no idea your mom was so... forceful." Dorumon stated.

Ryudamon laughed, "You didn't even know she was my mom."

"Still. She completely catches you off guard, and before you can recover, she's already gotten her way. " Dorumon said shaking his head. "She seems to have gotten better at it too."

Ryudamon laughed. "That's my mom for you. If you think she's bad, you should see my dad when he's going at full strength. Even my mom can hardly stand up to him."

Dorumon's laughter echoed in the nearly empty road, when a store caught his eye. He walked over to it, "I've been looking for this place." he said.

Ryudamon stared at him, "A book store? Why have you been looking for a book store?" she asked.

Dorumon looked over at her, "I don't know much about the history of our world. I have some spare time out on the farm, and I've read the few books I have been able to collect about a dozen times each."

Dorumon walked into the store, a Gomamon X was sitting at the counter reading a book, Dorumon immediately went to look at all the different books. When Ryudamon saw Gomamon sitting there and reading, she was furious, and walked straight up to the counter, "How is it that you can sit here and read books all day while this world is in such shambles!" she demanded, "I mean doesn't the existence of Digimon mean anything to you?"

Gomamon looked up from his book, "Ryudamon, right? Gaiomon and WarrioressGreymon's kid?" he asked.

Ryudamon was taken back, but used to her parent's way of speaking, recovered quickly, "What's it to you?" she asked.

Gomamon shrugged and turned back to his book, leaving Ryudamon dumbfounded. Dorumon then walked up to Gomamon with a stack of seventeen different books. The top three fell and Dorumon caught them with his tail. He placed the stack on the counter, and brought up the other three. "How much for all these?" he asked.

Gomamon glanced through them, "Well." he said as he got out a calculator, each book costing a different amount, "The total cost for all of them is going to be four-hundred sixty four bits." he said.

Ryudamon looked at her friend dumbfounded, _Why on earth would he want so many books. I can understand being bored and all, but I really don't see why books are so much more interesting. _She thought. Dorumon pulled out his wallet, and looked inside, he brought out his cash and looked at it sadly. "I only have three-eighty." He glanced up at the books, ever last one of them looked so interesting, and he didn't want to put any back.

Ryudamon sighed, being bored and grabbed out her wallet and placed five one hundred bit coins on the table. "Find another thirty-six bits worth of books." She told Dorumon.

"You don't need to do this." Dorumon told her, "I'll just put some of them back."

Ryudamon turned on him, "Find another thirty six bits worth of books." She told him, starting to be annoyed.

Dorumon startled her by giving her a hug, "Thanks." he said, and wandered off to find two more books. Ryudamon stood there startled, staring after him.

Gomamon turned to her, as he placed the books into a little microwave like machine. A few moments after he turned it on, the book was compacted into a little orange block. "You ask why I waste my time reading when you just payed five-hundred bits for a series of worthless books?" Gomamon asked.

Ryudamon, startled, gathered herself together before replying, "I just want to get out of here." she defended herself, "Dorumon would have taken forever to choose out which books he didn't want." There was a small ping as the data of the next book was compressed into a small block.

Gomamon X smiled, _Then why didn't you just pay the four sixty four instead of telling your friend to go and get more books? "_If you must know, this is were I live." Gomamon's voice startled her. "I'm a surgeon at the hospital here. I remember helping you fight the L454". He said, "I just try to earn a few more bits while I read." he told her.

Ryudamon was humbled in an instant, "You saved my parents lives." She said in awe.

"Multiple times." Gomamon retorted, "That's what I get for being a decedent of the Reliable Healer." he told her.

Dorumon walked up and placed another book on the table, _Red Wisdom. _Gomamon raised his eyebrows at it, "Interested in Megidramon?" he asked.

"A little." Dorumon admitted.

"More then a little." Gomamon told him, " Six of these books are about him."

Dorumon shrugged as Gomamon compacted the last of the books. He placed the eighteen compacted pieces of data into his fur, as it naturally brought itself to prevent them from falling out. "Well, what now?" Dorumon asked. Ryudamon's stomach started to growl and she looked ashamed. Dorumon laughed, "Well that answers that."

"Hey, it's not funny!" She said automatically defensive.

Dorumon backed off, "So what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for." she asked.

"Something fancy. You eat lot of Laemtao while your out there. It's nice to come in to town and have something different."

Ryudamon's face fell into a grin, "Alright, I know just the place, my treat." she said.

"Ryudamon... you already paid for my books, I don't want to feel worse by having you pay for my meal." Dorumon told her innocently.

"Look Dorumon. I don't mind." She said sweetly, "You have a farm to take care of, all my money so far has just been storing up, besides the fact that my parents just left me with ten-thousand bits."

Dorumon's fell back in surprise, "Ten-thousand?" he muttered to himself. _Well if you're not born rich... your only other chance is to marry rich._

"You say something?" Ryudamon asked, Dorumon not realizing that he was mumbling to himself. Ryudamon's heart skipped a beat when she thought him say the word Marry.

Dorumon shook his head, "No... it's not important," he told her.

Dorumon continued to make idle chatter with Ryudamon as he followed her. When they finally arrived at the building, Dorumon was surprised to find he had never heard of it. "What is this place?" he asked when they walked into the Kamemon Club.

"It's a little place that Terriermon owns. There only open for two hours at night, and serve only fifteen digimon total." Ryudamon said taking a seat at one of the four tables. Dorumon looked around to find no one else in the club.

"Good evening." Lopmon said as she made a slight courtesy bow.

"Same to you." Ryudamon told her.

"So Ryudamon, what will you be having today?" She asked.

"I'll take a steak. I haven't had one in awhile." She told Lopmon, "Medium well and I'll take salad for the side."

"And for your mate?" Lopmon asked.

Dorumon was taken back, "We're not mates." he told her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know you hadn't made it official." Lopmon said, "Will you be doing that tonight?"

"I know we will!" Terriermon yelled from the corner. Lopmon shook her head.

"Not if you don't get back to work!" she yelled back at him.

"Fine!" Terriermon told her, "You just better make it worth it."

While Lopmon and Terriermon were having their little banter, Dorumon's fur was changing to a bright shade of red, while Ryudamon was laughing her head off.

"Make that two steaks." Ryudamon told Lopmon.

"Honestly Ryudamon. I would have thought that you would have settled down by now." Lopmon told her.

"You don't have to be my mom, Lopmon." Ryudamon told her.

"It takes a village to raise a child." Lopmon retorted, and before Ryudamon could respond, "And unless you want to tell me that you're more then an apprentice, you're still a child."

Ryudamon sighed, not even wanting to try and argue anymore. "ARRGH! Why is it that everyone I know is a bunch of politicians? I'm so sick of being surrounded by many blood sucking parasites!" she roared.

Dorumon chuckled, "it could be worse. You could be surrounded by hordes of Chosen Digimon wanting to rip your data into millions of pieces."

Ryudamon glared. Lopmon brought them their food and the two digimon continued to talk. "Did you hear about the new building there putting up?" Ryudamon asked.

Dorumon shook his head, "I don't get any news out there on the farm."

"Well supposedly they want to build a CEO headquarters. A place were all the head digimon of the big corporations can meet and get together." Ryudamon told him.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Dorumon mused, "I mean it would allow the Olympians to keep an eye on the digimon without having to travel nearly so far and waste so much more time."

Ryudamon nodded, "So, do you think that they'll make the Olympians the official police and judges?" she asked, "They've practically been doing it for the past six months." She told him. Dorumon nodded, enjoying another piece of the steak, surprised at exactly how delicious it was.

Ryudamon stretched herself as she finished up her meal. "You ready?" she asked Dorumon. Dorumon quickly stuffed in his last bite and they went over to pay. Ryudamon brought out three hundred bits and handed it to Lopmon.

"Thank you. Now, do tell me when the wedding is planned. It would an enjoyable change of pace." Lopmon told her.

Dorumon would have blushed again, even more so then the red that crept to Ryudamon's face, if it hadn't been the fact that all the blood had rushed out of his face when he saw how much the food cost. Both digimon walked out onto the street silently. "I've got a place I need to show you." Ryudamon told her friend, seeing that it was night finally.

Dorumon followed, but he felt uneasy and guilty. "You didn't have to do that you know." Dorumon said softly, breaking the silence as they walked.

"Hmmm?" Ryudamon said confused, "Do what?"

"Pay for my meal." Dorumon told her.

"It was no big deal." Ryudamon told him.

"It was one-hundred fifty bits!" he exclaimed, "Besides the fact that you already paid for my books earlier."

Ryudamon looked over at him, "What's your point?" she asked, "I wanted to pay. I know you don't get to enjoy really good food like that. I mean, it was good, yes?" she questioned.

It had been the best food he's ever had, but Dorumon wasn't going to let Ryudamon have more fuel. "Yeah... I guess." he said.

"Then it's settled." Ryudamon told him, "Besides you're paying for my food for the next two weeks."

Dorumon let the conversation die, but it still didn't help him at all.

Ryudamon took a sudden left, and walked into a run down building. _This is what she wanted to show me?_ He wondered.

Ryudamon took him up the stairs onto the top of the building, and to his surprise there was a layer of grass on it.

Ryudamon laid down on it and looked up at the stars. Dorumon followed suit.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked. "It's so strange to be down here, and to think that those light out there are servers as well."

Dorumon agreed, "Yeah. I wonder which one's are the American servers, or if there's any other Japanese servers out there?" he wondered, "Perhaps there are more digimon living on them."

"Hmmm?" Ryudamon asked confused.

Dorumon chuckled, "You're not much of a reader, so I guess you wouldn't understand."

"Just because I don't read doesn't mean I'm not stupid." Ryudamon told him fiercely.

Dorumon chuckled, and the peacefulness of the sky relaxed him. "It goes like this; digimon live on servers created by the humons in the real world. We don't know what the humons use the servers for. Not anymore at least, but we know they didn't create them for us. We digimon seemed to somehow have sprang forth from the severs."

"Sounds like a load of tripe to me." Ryudamon said, "I mean we were just created from the servers?" She asked.

"I guess, the book I read didn't really give an explanation." Dorumon said, "but it did say that all those points of light out there are different servers, places were digimon once existed. That is they were until the great server appeared." he said.

"The book is fairly old, but it talks about how Yggdrasil was created to keep the great server in order." Dorumon told her. "It is my guess that this great server is the one that Yggdrasil destroyed with the X program and he moved all the chosen digimon back to the Japanese server north."

Ryudamon sighed and stared up into the sky, "So even if we do all die, then there must be digimon on the rest of those servers, if only but a few. It's comforting to know that."

Dorumon agreed, and let the cool grass seep into his back. It felt good as the dew wrapped itself around his fur.

"What do you think it would be like to live in Digital Space?" Ryudamon asked, "You know, to be a Royal Knight and have that privilege."

"I've been there." Dorumon said, "It was a different place, data seemed to run more wild."

"Oh, and what were you doing with the Royal Knights?" Ryudamon asked. _And how do you know my parents as well?_

"If you want the truth." Dorumon said, thinking back to that time, "I defeated a clone version of my self and seriously injured Yggdrasil, then proceeded to give my X antibody to Omegamon so that he could defeat Yggdrasil completely." he told her.

Ryudamon's mind paused as he said that. "Stupid." She muttered to herself. She got up and started to leave.

"Ryudamon?" Dorumon asked questioningly, concern in his voice.

"Why couldn't you have been different!" Ryudamon yelled at him, tears streaming down here cheeks as she stood in the doorway, "HUH! Why did I ever get my hopes up that you weren't so self centered!" she yelled at him, then took off down the stairs.

Dorumon was stunned at her sudden change in behavior. He took off after her a few moments later. When he got down to the ground floor of the building, he saw Ryudamon turn a corner. He was about to call out to her, when a clock caught his eye. 8:30.

"Oh, Baihumon it." Dorumon said, struggling between going after Ryudamon and trying to find MetalGarurumon X so he wouldn't worry.

-

-

-

Ryudamon ran, and she didn't stop running. Her tears streamed down her face. _Why couldn't he have been different!_ She screamed in her mind, _Why did he have to be like that, I don't understand it. WHY!?_

Ryudamon noticed in surprise that she had already arrived back at the smith. She quickly turned her tears into anger so that Biyomon and Agumon wouldn't worry so much. She walked up the stairs, fuming. When she opened the door, terror filled her mind. The room was trashed, a struggle evident. She shot towards the smith, also trashed. She walked around, filled with so many mixed emotions that she couldn't think. She saw and object and picked it up. It was Black's Katana. He never went anywhere without it.

-

The Library in Neweniac is not one where books can be checked out so that all digimon might have a chance to impart on their knowledge. Otherwise, DOLE would keep all the books for themselves on planting and farming so nobody else could rival them.

Alright, for all you who have been just skipping over these first few chapters because their just a redone of X Evolution: The Ark Project, will want to pay attention to the next chapter, for there will be big changes.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon X


	5. Chapter 5 The Start of the Beginnning

X Evolution: Ragnarök

Chapter 5 – The Start of the Beginning

"_...this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." Winston Churchill_

Dorumon was silent on riding on MetalGarurumon X's back. "Look kid." MetalGarurumon X told him, "Tokomon will be fine. I know WarrioressGreymon, she's great with younger kids." he told him.

Dorumon was silent, and MetalGarurumon sighed. "It's not that." Dorumon said quietly.

"Hmmm?" MetalGarurumon X asked, not being able to hear him because of the wind passing through his ears.

"It's not Tokomon." Dorumon told him.

"Then it has to do something with why you were late?" MetalGarurumon questioned.

Dorumon was silent for a few minutes, and MetalGarurumon let him be. The kid was hurting, and if he didn't want to tell him about it, he wasn't going to pressure him. Dorumon finally spoke up, "Hey... MetalGarurumon X... why is everyone so insistent on getting mates?" he inquired.

MetalGarurumon looked back at him, "Mainly because of a survival fear of the digimon race. I take it you had a fall out with Ryudamon?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Dorumon said surprised, "How did you know?"

"In all honesty Dorumon." MetalGarurumon X started, "A lot of us expected you two to be mates a while back." Dorumon was astonished... and a bit red. "Ryudamon, no doubt, has been feeling the pressure. You've been out on your farm with no contact except for these bi-weekly visits." MetalGarurumon's eyes drifted to the moon, "Ryudamon has had a hard life. Not like your's, where you've been hated and pushed around, abused to a point that you fell into a depression." Dorumon was astonished that MetalGarurumon knew so much about his life before he met him. The metal wolf went on, "Ryudamon's a lot like you. She's been shunned, but it wasn't because she was hated, but because she was loved. WarrioressGreymon and Gaiomon didn't want her to get hurt. They very much expected at least one of them, if not both of them to die. They didn't want Ryudamon to hurt nearly so badly when that event did happen. After having trouble deciding what to do, they gave her to Agumon and Biyomon."

MetalGarurumon remembered the event well. They had both held strong faces while it was happening in the little mining town just outside of Neweniac. They stopped by in Urd on their way back to Skuld. It was there that Gaiomon had defeated two of the Royal Knights, his anger and fury of what had to happen evident in the ferocity of his attack. "KyoKyomon was confused at first, but went along with it. She held up her feelings of despair and fear, she knew why her parents had given her away, she knew that it was necessary... she didn't understand why it hurt so bad though. It was later when she digivolved into Ryudamon, that she began to work. Agumon taught her all the skills she had observed in him as KyoKyomon. She worked long hours, and Agumon would find her working by moonlight, then up at the crack of dawn. It was her escape from life."

Dorumon was amazed, "I thought Ryudamon was as old as I am." he said confused.

"You are." MetalGarurumon X, "Project Ark was started over twenty years ago. Yggdrasil kept the X program concentrated; even he feared what it would do if he let it run loose. It was in these early years when I developed the X Anti-body and followed the Chosen Digimon here along with many other X's. That was sixteen years ago. Then, the rebels were not as organized, just trying to survive, and the Royal Knights picked them off one by one. I am the only remaining Mega of the first wave. The second wave came three years later, in which Gaiomon and WarrioressGreymon arrived, bringing their infant. Eight years after that, the last wave arrived, WarGreymon X being one of them."

"I was a straggler, coming into this world after the other one had already started to be destroyed." Dorumon said to himself.

"So exactly what did you say to her that made her so mad?" The Mega asked.

"I told her that I had seriously injured Yggdrasil as well as defeated a clone copy of myself."

The blue wolf eyes stared back into Dorumon. "You told her the truth?" he questioned.

"Are you implying that I shouldn't have?" Dorumon asked.

"No. I never said that." MetalGarurumon X told him, "I'm just saying that you have to deal with the consequences."

Dorumon looked down at the ground, depressed. "That's all I've ever done in my life." he said.

"That's all you'll ever do." the blue mega reminded him, "Perhaps this is for the best. Say she were to find out later, through some other source. Would her trust in you have depleted?" he asked.

"Probably." Dorumon said, "To the Dark Zone with it." he cursed, "there was no way out of this one."

"Damned if you do. Damned if you don't." MetalGarurumon X said.

Dorumon sighed as they touched ground and he hopped off. "Hey... MetalGarurumon?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Could... I mean... do you think..." Dorumon stumbled over his words, "Would you be willing to see if Ryudamon will come out here?" he blurted.

MetalGarurumon had been expecting that question. "Lets give her a week to cool down. Then I'll see if she still wants to come out."

"Alright." Dorumon said, a little disappointed, but understanding the reason behind it.

-

-

-

Dianamon stepped lightly through the mess. She turned to Ryudamon, "Nothing has been disturbed?" she asked.

Ryudamon shook her head, "The only thing I've touched is Black's Katana." Dianamon peered around, "Definitely a struggle of some sort." Dianamon noticed a spot where Black's footprints were just a bit longer then normal. "BlackAgumon fired a Black Pepper from there." She said. "Which means the attacker came in through the front door."

Ryudamon walked around the stuff, she peered over to see the furnace door slightly ajar. "Candlemon?" She called out. Dianamon looked over to were Ryudamon had called out to. Candlemon slowly crept out. "Ryudamon... is ... is that you?" he called out cautiously.

"It's safe." Dianamon told him.

Candlemon slowly crept out, very fearfully. Dianamon eyed him suspiciously. "What happened here?"

Candlemon swallowed, "Well... you see... Prairiemon had come in to get his claws sharpened. Just a routine thing. I didn't pay much attention to it, but then another digimon came in. A tall one." Terror filled his voice and he swallowed. "Next thing I knew... the Prairiemon was thrown up against my furnace, and I heard Black yell his attack... It startled me so much that I blacked out. I woke just a few minutes ago, and when I heard you in here. I was too scared to move."

Dianamon looked up at the furnace, a large dent in the side of it. "Do you know what that attacker looked like? Who it was?"

"I don't know." Candlemon said tearfully, "I can't remember much."

"What colors was this digimon?" Dianamon asked.

"Blue... and he had large red wings, and some gold." Candlemon told her.

Dianamon nodded and walked back up to tree house. She leaned up against Biyomon's desk and thought. Ryudamon and Candlemon came up a little while later and Candlemon went home. Ryudamon turned to the Olympian. "Do you know anything?" she asked.

Dianamon looked down at Ryudamon, "Some. Not enough though. Too few questions are answered." Dianamon said. She looked over at Ryudamon, "Tell me. Did Agumon or Black ever teach you how to build a false blade?" she asked.

Ryudamon was astonished at the question, "Yeah. Why?"

"Show me." Dianamon said.

Ryudamon was surprised. "Alright. I don't know why you would want a false blade though."

"There is value in information." Dianamon told her. _Maybe that's why Dorumon reads so much._ Ryudamon thought. Her face saddened thinking of her friend.

Ryudamon led Dianamon to the smith, and started to forge one. Dianamon taking in every detail. The pressure from the onlooker caused Ryudamon to mess up twice, but she eventually made one. Dianamon studied it carefully, "This is it then." she said. Her eyes gazed over the blade, "Built so sharp that it dulls quickly, and so sturdy, that all pressure is applied to the hilt, so that when enough pressure is applied, it will snap."

Ryudamon didn't know, as she had only been taught how to do that in the past six months. Dianamon walked over and grabbed Black's Katana, hardly a knife in her larger hand, then turned around to Ryudamon. "Ryudamon, this smith can't shut down. Production of a good amount of this city depends on this smith. I want you to continue it as best you can. I have to leave for awhile, but I'll be back with everyone." she said. "Oh, and take good care of this, I think you may have need of it.

With that Dianamon walked out after tossing Ryudamon Blacks Katana.

The young digimon just stared, having a hard time taking in what just happened.

-

-

-

Murmuxmon sat down in his chair and stretched his wings. He grabbed a cup of tea and started to drink. "Ah, Magnamon. I see that all my faith in the Royal Knights is not to be wasted?" he asked.

Magnamon walked out of the shadows, and let his gaze fall upon Murmuxmon, "Is everything going as planned?" He asked.

"Isn't that a cliché statement?" Murmuxmon pointed out, "You know, you must be a really good actor. I take it that the battle with WarGreymon went well. He was as mad as a defeated Etamon."

Magnamon eyes trailed the Demon Lord as he got up and walked over to the window. "Yes. He no doubt thinks I'm insane. Omegamon told him that I was probably suffering of shock and withdrawal."

Murmuxmon chuckled as he peered through the blinds, the night settled in, everything had a violet glow about it. He turned around, "So... you are now the enemy?"

"Not yet." Magnamon told him, "I will be soon, though. The mad deranged enemy trying to destroy all digimon."

Murmuxmon smiled, "Then we continue with Project Ark."

"Yggdrasil went too far with the destruction of this world as well. It was not enough for him to be satisfied with Project Ark. This was caused by the Rebels, destroying the Royal Knights and Yggdrasil's trust." Magnamon answered, "So it was required that Yggdrasil be taught a lesson. Now it is time to finish his objective."

"Destruction of all the Rebels. Every last one." Murmuxmon stated, "Yes yes. I know. I've heard all that before. I must say though, destruction of all the rebels would be a bad idea. For without the rebels, there would be no female Megas." Murmuxmon set his tea down. "I have a far better one."

"And exactly what would that be?" Magnamon asked.

Murmuxmon grinned, reaching into the lowest drawer on his desk. He ran his finger along the handle, before opening the door. Magnamon viewed it closely, noting that no other digimon could have gotten into the sub set of the drawer. Murmuxmon pulled out a book and handed it to the Royal Knight.

Magnamon flipped through it quickly, noting the designs and purpose of all the different artifacts. "This is an artifact manual. Well documented too." Magnamon flipped through the pages, "The humon artifacts, the Core of the Sovereigns, each of the Demon Lords crest... all of the Royal Knights weapons. Are you interested in gathering some of these artifacts to increase your own power?"

Murmuxmon smiled creepily, "While that would seem to be the obvious choice, flip over to page three hundred sixty two."

Magnamon flipped to it, and through the next few pages, "These devices, you've already started developing them?"

Murmuxmon nodded. "Yes, I have. However, as you noted these items only work on Adults and Perfects."

"That leaves the Rebel Megas." Magnamon inquired.

Murmuxmon walked over to a picture of Beelzemon. He swung the picture open and turned the code lock on the safe. He brought out a black object. It was nothing more then a hollow cylinder of blackness. The Armor level digimon noted the width of the wall of the band was just over two centimeters thick. Magnamon's eyes flickered on the object, then up to Murmuxmon, then to a similar object still in the safe. "You have an enslaving device? Unless your giving that to me, you bring it out so that I will be your pawn as well?"

Murmuxmon smiled, "There is no need. I take it that you've heard of the Digimon Kaiser and his reign of terror?"

Magnamon stared at the Demon Lord like he was mad, "Defeated by the Humons and their partners. I know the stories."

"How about what you don't know?" he asked.

"Legends are legends. You honestly expect me to believe that I defeated a mere ultimate by having to sacrifice myself?" Magnamon scoffed.

"I do not know what to think of that. What I do know is that there was a part of the legend hidden up. Destroyed. But it has been passed down in my family. The Kaiser was able to enslave digimon to his will, drawing off power from the digital world. What you see in front of you is the evidence of that."

Magnamon looked at the object Murmuxmon had placed on the desk. "And that is one of those devices."

"No." Murmuxmon said, "The Kaiser could only control Ultimates and Champions. But he was able to mass produce his objects. The Dark Rings and Spirals he had were very powerful... this my friend is a Dark Band. Able to enslave even Megas to the owners will."

"The level of complexity to create such an object." Magnamon said in amazement.

"True. It has not been easy. This one I had to restart over seven times, and it has taken me ten years to build it. I currently have another one I'm working on. It shall be ready within the week, but it has taken me two years." Murmuxmon told him.

"Powerful objects, but far too unwieldy." Magnamon said, "What are your plans for the rest of the X mega's?" he asked.

Murmuxmon chuckled. "I plan only to enslave the females. The rest we can do without."

Magnamon stared at the Demon Lord, his face contemplative, "So that's what your smug expression was about. You won't have to do any work to get Minervamon." Murmuxmon's satisfied smile was the only confirmation Magnamon needed. "What about the other two?"

"I've kidnapped the smiths of Neweniac and left the furnace mon alive. Dianamon thinks I wouldn't have known he was in there. She knows me better then that, but I have no doubt my recent behavior of doing a more passive way will confuse her. She'll come here as Lunamon to try and find some more information, and why I kidnapped them. That's when I'll will strike." Murmuxmon told him.

Magnamon looked at him, "I'll take care of WarrioressGreymon." he said, grabbing the Black Band, "and busy the Rebels."

Murmuxmon nodded, "Ten days. Ten days until we strike."

-

-

-

Wizardmon walked through the work site, the six digimon working on the outer structure of the building. He walked up, when a familiar digimon turned around. "Well, if it isn't Wizardmon... come to see those banished to the Dark Zone?" the ultimate asked.

"Surely it's not that bad?" Wizardmon inquired.

Mummymon laughed, "You try working with Silphymon, and see exactly how you fare."

Silphymon looked over, "Get your lazy tail moving before I have to!" He called over, "You can talk and work at the same time."

Mummymon leaned down, "Oh go stuff it in the Dark Zone!" he said out loud to no one.

"A little hard work never hurt anybody." Wizardmon told him laughing slightly, "Especially you."

Mummymon picked up seven large pieces of cut wood, twelve foot two by fours. "A little Baihumoned hard work?" he demanded, "By Azulongmon's beard, you don't have two jobs." he told him.

Wizardmon chuckled, "Still mad that MetalGarurumon prevented you from getting a percentage of Dorumon's profit?" Mummymon placed down the boards, and Wizardmon levitated them up to Silphymon and Mojimon.

"Not even a tenth of a percent." Mummymon murmured, "Here I do all this work for the kid... and what do I get?" Mummymon leaned down and grabbed a few more pieces of wood. "A thank you. I don't get any money for making myself worst enemies with DOLE."

"And yet you continue to do it." Wizardmon noted. Mummymon glared down at him.

"What would you expect? I value my life more then just a few hours a week," Mummymon said, "even if MetalGarurumon wasn't being serious about erasing my Zhuqiaomon's flamed data. Getting on the bad side of one of the most powerful digimon alive isn't on my to do list."

Wizardmon levitated the boards up once again. "Yet you still put forth your best effort for Dorumon."

Mummymon glared over at Wizardmon, as the champion lifted a piece of sheetrock and held it in place while Mummymon fitted his gun with white nails. He fired some shots, pinning the sheetrock to the boards of the building. "To the Dark Zone with you Wizardmon. Alright, I feel like I owe the little Demon Lord Rookie. He did save my hide after all." he fired another round of nails into the next piece of sheetrock on the wall. He noted how much faster this was with Wizardmon then when he had to clamp the piece of sheetrock and then shoot the nails, then unclamp it.

Wizardmon let a grin fall over his face, "Do I sense a hint of unselfishness in you, Mummymon?" Wizardmon asked teasingly.

Mummymon's eyes fell onto the champion for a brief second, then he fired his gun. "Don't expect to see it again." he growled.

Wizardmon placed another sheetrock piece up, knowing exactly how much pride his friend had to swallow to say that. Mummymon fired his gun once again. "You know, with you, we could get a lot more work done with you on the job." The ultimate told his friend.

"I might be able to arrange that." Wizardmon said, "The power plant is starting to run a lot smoother, and there's a little bit less work. I could see if I could start splitting my days."

"Please do." Silphymon said flying in, "You've actually gotten Mummymon to do some work."

"To the Dark Zone with you." Mummymon told him.

Silphymon ignored the comment, "I must apologize; evidently there is some important meeting going on, and I was called to it. Something about a lack of supplies."

"Bah. If it's not one thing, it's another. I beginning to think that joining the DCC (Digital Construction Community) was a mistake, by Azulongmon's beard, they have yet to do anything for us." Mummymon told him.

"Perhaps, but it is what we have chosen. I'm leaving you in charge, Mummymon." Silphymon told him, "I want the roof finished and the downstairs sheetrocked."

Mummymon crouched over, resembling an undead hunchback. "Yes master." he mocked, imitating Igor's voice, "Is there anything else required of me master?"

Wizardmon laughed his head off while Silphymon flew off muttering about a disrespectful digimon. Still he could not but help a smile that parted his lips.

-

-

-

Garudamon X stirred, her data forming back together. She shook her head as she stood up, trying to get her bearings straight. _Alright, lets see, last things I remember._ She thought, before noting were she stood. In the very same Canyon that she had met with the Chosen Digimon in. Then, she had a hard time remembering what happened after that.

She glanced up at the cliff, starting to remember if somebody had been standing up on the cliff. There had, but how long ago was that. It seemed like ages, then, their was a blue light. She struggled with her memory. She glanced over at her Great Spirit Totem Pole when everything came back to her in a great startle. Instantly questions started to fill her mind. She knew that KoKuwamon X was dead, like so many before him. She had seen the blue light lace through him from Omegamon's gun. But what about WarGreymon X? What had happened to him? Was her mate alright? Did he defeat Omegamon? Did he die? Did she somehow come back and he was now dead?

Her worry for her mate almost took over all of her thoughts before she righted herself. She could have time to worry about that later. For now she needed to concentrate on a few things. First... why was she back? She was dead, and she knew it. She felt herself get deleted, so what was her purpose.

She walked over to her Totem Pole, having a strange feeling that it had something to do with it. She picked it up. It felt no different, it was the some weapon she had always used, but there was something of importance about it. She looked around and decided that there was nothing here, and that she needed to go somewhere. She thought of the X Hideout, but then something occurred to her. Yggdrasil was dead and Chosen and X lived with each other. That thought was odd to her, but for some reason, she knew it was right. Her core had a hard time grasping around anything else.

Since that was the case she decided that she better get to the nearest city and figure out what was going on. She did a quick run before letting her wings catch the air, as she soared towards the sky.

Behind four shining playful creatures watched her go, before chattering with each other, and something that might have been considered laughter to a teenage girl escaped their lips.

-

-

-

Betamon X: ACK! This is so strange, we left out so much in that last part. It means will have to add Norse stuff later.

Gomamon X: Not that bad of a situation, at least we got rid of Tai, and sent the story into a better situation.

Betamon X: True, I guess that's we'll live and let live. So, what did you guys think of the plot line changes, good, bad? You have no clue what were talking about because you never read X Evolution: The Ark Project?

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon X

P.S. So I plot holed Garudamon X Coming back, what did you expect, the Movie did the same with MetalGarurumon X's and Dukemon's deaths. Don't worry, I won't be adding any other Death plot holes though.

Betamon X: Warranty void as long as Frozen Twins is author of this fic.


	6. Chapter 6 A Common Enemy

X Evolution: Ragnarök

Chapter 6 – A Common Enemy

It's time to purge this land of all the unclean – Magnamon

WarrioressGreymon and Gaiomon arrived back at their house in Enihcam. The two mega digimon landed, and Tokomon X hopped down from WarrioressGreymon's shoulders. "Very Big!" Tokomon X said in amazement.

Gaiomon looked down, "Not quite. A lot of it is just empty space for Spinomon. Big lug takes up most of the room." The two megas walked into the house, Tokomon X following behind them. Tokomon X was surprised at the vastness of the room.

"Oohhh," he said, standing looking at it for a second and then shot towards one of the walls. It took him a good forty seconds to get there, and then ran his heart out towards the other one.

"Are you guys finally home?" Spinomon called out from the back. He walked through the large opening in the wall. Tokomon X was surprised at just how large he was.

"LargeDinomon..." Tokomon said, his mouth hanging open at the sight of the digimon.

Spinomon looked down at the in-training. "You find another one?" he asked.

WarrioressGreymon shook her head, "No... this is Tokomon X, one of four survivors of Omegamon. He ran into the Royal Knight twice actually."

"I must say I'm impressed," Spinomon said, eying the kid's size.

"Where are all the little ones?" Gaiomon asked, surprised to find that they weren't running all over the place."

"Babamon and Jijimon put them to bed about half an hour ago," Spinomon said.

WarrioressGreymon looked down at Tokomon X. "It is pretty late," she stated looking at the clock. 9:00.

"Not tired," Tokomon X exclaimed, bounding up and down.

"You still need to go to bed," Gaiomon told him, not wanting to deal with any little one's tonight.

Before anything else could happen, WarrioressGreymon scooped him up and started to bring him upstairs.

Spinomon watched them go, and then turned to Gaiomon with a question. "Where's Z'dGarurumon?"

"He had some business to take care of. Setting up a council to run the city."

"All Perfects?" Spinomon inquired.

"You expected that."

Spinomon snorted. "Sure wouldn't trust any of the megas on it," he said. He studied the Mega's face. "I'm not one to know much about facial expressions, but it worries me that you actually have an expression on your face."

Gaiomon turned to him. "I need you to be prepared... things went smoothly today. Far too smoothly. Most would take that as a victory of progress..." his body shifted in a worried manner. "I don't trust them though."

"You sure you're not being paranoid?" Spinomon asked inquisitively, his great spines turning towards the warrior.

"No."

"Ah."

Gaiomon leaned up against the wall. "Enjoy your next few days. I'm not sure if they'll be too many of them left."

WarrioressGreymon brought Tokomon up the stairs, the little one protesting that he wasn't tired and yawning that whole way. More often then not, doing both at the same time. WarrioressGreymon brought Tokomon down to one of the end beds and placed him in it, bringing the covers up over his body.

She sighed - it had been a long couple of days. She turned around to find thirteen pairs of eyes staring at her. "What are all you doing awake?" she demanded.

"We just want a story... HeroWarrrizGreymon." A shy little Wanyamon X said.

She grinned and pulled up a chair. "Very well," she said, as Tokomon X looked on with confused interest.

"So, what one do you want tonight?" She asked.

"How about the one about the Deva and Rapidmon?" A Cocomon X asked.

"That one's too mushy." A Koromon X protested, "Lets get some action, like the story about the Great Demon Dragon Megidramon!" He did a back flip to emphasize his point.

"There are those of us who don't like scary stories," Yokomon X berated him.

"We still want an action packed one. None of that mushy love stuff," a Tsunomon X told all of them.

"How about the one about Leviamon and Beelzemon, and how they destroyed all the other demon lords?" a Petit-Meramon called. All eyes turned to him and glared. "What?" he asked innocently.

"How about a new one, WarrioressGreymon?" a Nyaromon X asked.

WarrioressGreymon smiled at the youngster, "I would, but I don't know anymore legends. You guys have heard them all."

Impmon, who spoke softly from a corner of the room, the only Child level digimon in the room muttered a few words. "Then tell us one about yourself." WarrioressGreymon turned to the small digimon, looking him up and down, he had an air of a hidden past, one that few knew and even less understood.

"Yeah, HeroWarrizGreymon, one bout self!" A recently digivolved Bukumon X spoke out.

"Puuu, Puuu!" Botamon X agreed.

The children then proceeded to cheer for WarrioressGreymon to tell them a story about her. All thirteen - fourteen including Tokomon X - eyes directly on her. "I guess I can do that, but don't expect for me to do this often. We've got a guest so I'm being leniant.." Several of the digimon glanced over at Tokomon X, seeing him for the first time.

"Oh." Koromon X said out loud, "We had thought you had come into to tell us a story."

"You're talking out loud again," Cocomon X told him.

"You can just go and eat Numemon poo..." Koromon X said "... ... ... Oh... Sorry." he said, realizing that he actually was speaking his thoughts again.

WarrioressGreymon gathered her thoughts, "Why don't I tell you guys about the time I met Gaiomon."

Instantly all the female digimon cheered and the guys moaned. "Aww, we don't want none of this mushy stuff." Tsunomon X complained.

"Oh, don't worry, back in the old days you fought with each other to tell them that they loved you." WarrioressGreymon told them grinningly.

"Really?" Nyaromon said disgusted, as Tsunomon's eyes instantly became more interested.

"No, but that certainly seemed to be the idea behind my mate's thoughts." WarrioressGreymon smiled thinking back to it.

"Go Gaiomon." Koromon and Wanyamon X said as they high fived with their antenna and tail.

"You going to let me tell the story, or should I just put you to bed now?" WarrioressGreymon warned them.

The digimon quickly quieted down and set themselves down to listen to he Orange Mega. "This was back when me and Gaiomon were just of the Rookie level. Now this was during the reign of  
Great Dragons, many years back. I had just started to live on my own as an Agumon in the Realm of Magnadramon, and Gaiomon had been a BlackAgumon at that time, under the jurisdiction of Megidramon."

"Wow, you guys are old!" Koromon X said bluntly.

"Yes, we are. I'm older then even Yggdrasil. Much older." WarrioressGreymon smiled at them.

-

-

-

Spinomon walked in place, turning his body until he could face Gaiomon straight on. "Now, you going to tell me what's bothering you so much or am I going to have to find out the hard way."

Gaiomon snorted. He said nothing, for the longest while before speaking up. "It's a distraction. You know it is, this nonsense about councils is just a ploy. Neither Murmuxmon nor Ravemon have any plans with it, for it forces power out of their hands. They will not be so swift as to give that power away."

"No, they will not." Spinomon agreed, "That still doesn't explain why you distrust Murmuxmon so much."

"No, it does not, neither does it explain why Murmuxmon was easily coaxed into accepting this plan. Nor does it explain Ravemon's hesitation in speaking until he could see what Murmuxmon and HiAndromon thought of the plan, nor does it explain why the Royal Knights are so foolish as to propose a plan like this." Gaiomon released to him. He snorted, "To many fools in this society. I thought we did away with them when the Great Dragons fell."

"Your an easy going type, Gaiomon. You would be happy with a mate, a farm and be ninety miles away from the nearest settlement where you can do things your way without any interference from anybody. I understand that, but you're a Mega, and we need you." Spinomon informed him harshly.

Gaiomon glanced at his friend, "I know. Has their been any word from Njoror?" He thumbed his swords subconsciously.

"Actually, yes." Spinomon told him. Gaiomon's interest instantly heightened as he looked at the Dino. "And it's even better then we could have hoped."

"Do you mean?" Gaiomon's voice resonated with hope and energy.

"Yeah, A portal to the Great Server. Even better, the place is a Garden of Eden of types. There is no large land mast, but simply scattered land among wire space." Spinomon's voice gave hope to Gaiomon.

"What about the kinds of Digimon in the Sea, are they Chosen or X's?" Gaiomon asked quickly.

"73 X's, 3 Rebels. No Chosen among them. According to Togemogumon, they are down to less then two percent of what was initially there survivors. Those who did survive held out against the DeathXDorugreymon's with little or no water to fight in." Spinomon informed him.

Gaiomon just thought for a few moments, his mind dealing with everything this knowledge brought to him. Spinomon just waited, and glanced over as Z'DGarurumon walked in. Gaiomon threw his gaze to the four legged Mega, before speaking his mind. "Alert the X's. We have our retreat point." He told them. Then as a second thought, he added, "Also, get me Togemogumon. I want to meet these Njoror X's for myself."

_-_

-

-

WarrioressGreymon finished telling her story about how she and Gaiomon carried an digi-tama from Magnadramon to Megidramon, it being their first date and mission.

"Hey, if you met Megidramon, you must know all about him." Petit-Meramon said excitingly, "Is the legends true about him being one of the Chosen Digimon and that he helped destroy the D-Reaper?"

"Don't be stupid. Haven't you heard the legends, Megidramon is supposed to be Dukemon. It's just stupid." Koromon X told Petit-Meramon vigorously.

"Facts in myths," Tokomon X told him.

Koromon X looked over at the little digimon glaringly, yet again undermined by the little digimon. "Off to bed now. I don't want Babamon yelling at me because you can't stay awake tomorrow," WarrioressGreymon told them.

"All right," the group mumbled and crawled back under their covers. WarrioressGreymon put her chair back and walked over the door, taking one last peek around the room. She closed the door, and walked up the stairs to the third floor in the building. She walked down the hall, her sword scraping up against the wall. She shifted it and went in through the door to her and Gaiomon's bedroom.

Gaiomon was standing next to the window, his eyes gazing on the moon. He looked over as his mate came into the room. "How's he adjusting?" he asked.

"He's a smart one," WarrioressGreymon answered. "You wouldn't know it by his vocabulary though. And he's already made rivals with Koromon."

"In one night?" Gaiomon said slightly surprised. "Then again, Koromon is one to take offense at things easily."

"It's not Koromon take offense though," his mate told him. "Tokomon is actually undermining him."

Gaiomon chuckled, then looked up at the moon again. "It's really quite beautiful... isn't it?" he asked.

"Are you telling me that the moon is more beautiful then me?" she asked, "That you'd rather stare at the moon, then me?"

Gaiomon looked over at her and laughed softly. She walked over next to his side and looked up at the moon with him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong... or do I have to blackmail it out of you?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked down at her. "Exactly what do you have on me?" he asked.

She smiled. "You don't want to know."

Gaiomon let a mischievous grin cross his face. "I'll leave it at that." He turned back to her. "If you must know, I'm worried about today's meeting. Murmuxmon has something planned," he explained softly.

WarrioressGreymon's arm snaked around his body. "We've known that for awhile. I thought the meeting went fairly well... even though Murmuxmon seems to have something planned, Ravemon and HiAndromon don't seem to be in it."

"You're not worried about your brother?" he asked. "He does live in Urd, the home of Murmuxmon."

"WarGreymon can take care of himself," she said.

Gaiomon leaned on his mate and sighed, holding her close, "We probably won't be able to spend much time with each other," he told her.

WarrioressGreymon grinned at her mate. "Still pulling cheesy lines?" she asked.

"Hey... I use what works," he told her. She grinned as he pulled her mouth to his.

-

-

-

Dorumon sat down in his chair, a hard day of work behind him. He had been surprised at how much he had been able to get done. He dug another irrigation ditch, weeded six rows, laid the foundation for his house and pruned the trees in his garden. It had been a rather unusual day without Tokomon around, but he quickly lost himself in his work. It stopped him from thinking about Ryudamon or Tokomon.

The Sun had gone down though, and he didn't have any other light which to work by, so he ate dinner of a fish he had caught in the stream. The chair folded under his weight, as he looked through the stack of books next to the chair. He picked up the first one and looked at the title _Wandering Data: A Collection of Short stories about Heroes of the Digital World_. Dorumon contemplated it, but set it down and grabbed the next one. _Dragon Fury Volume 3 WarGreymon's Claws_. He looked down at the next to books, seeing the first to volumes of the story._ Dragon Fury Volume 2 The Great Dragons_ and _Dragon Fury Volume 1 A Flamdramon's Quest._ He set the three fiction books aside, looking for a certain book.

He also passed by _Demons, Dragons and Oh Crap – A Guide to the different kinds of Viral Digimon,_ _Red Hazard, Dragon Data, Megidramon's Roar _and, _The Demon Dragon: Facts and Truth._ The last one really caught his attention though, and it took him a few moments to set it aside as well.

The young rookie finally found the book he was looking for _Digital Arms Race. _Dorumon looked down at the bottom, a strange author he did not recognize. Taichi Yagami. He had been particularly looking at this book, wondering if this Taichi Yagami was a name Yggdrasil had used at one time. If so, it might provide some answers he had been searching for. If not, then it would be interesting to see what another program that's taken form wrote. He had never heard of any other programs existing in the digital world except for Yggdrasil and the few mindless ones he had created, but he wouldn't doubt if there had been some in the past. Yggdrasil would probably have wiped them out, being very jealous of his position.

Dorumon settled down in his chair and flipped to the first page. _Dedicated to: Agumon, Biyomon, Sora, Yamato, Jyou, Hikari, Takeru, Takato, Ruki, Suzie, Henry and everybody else in the group and all their Digimon._

Dorumon was surprised to see such a list of programs that weren't digimon, and that there were more in the group. There must have been a whole section of history that held these programs that he never knew about. He flipped the page and his eyes scanned through the contents.

Introduction

A Remarkable Adventure

Watching Over

The Tamers

Peace

The Power of the Digimon

The Digital Arms Race

Government Horror

Protecting the Digital World

My Vow

Dorumon settled down to read; the dinner fire flickering enough light to cast dancing shadows around the room and a cozy environment.

Digital Arms Race

Introduction

_Dear Reader; Digimon or Otherwise_

_I'm not much of a writer with fancy flowering or anything, but I'll tell you what I've been willing to put down on paper. My name is Taichi Yagami, and I am a person. A person is somebody from the real world who is either a descendant of a human from the south quadrant or a descendant from the Digi-Destined. Humans from my Real World have destroyed any right to be called a human, and have become humons. They really are monsters. So, Humons are creatures from the Real World. Persons are creatures from the Real World that have not lost their status._

_Now that I have distinguished what the difference is between creatures of the real world, it would be wise that I tell you what I'm writing this book about. In the first chapter you will come across, A Remarkable Adventure, you'll learn of how my six friends and I, and later my sister came to save the digital world against the Dark Masters. I'll introduce you to Yamato, Sora, Koushiro,Mimi, Jyou, Takeru and Hikari. The chapter after that will tell you about the story of Takeru and Hikari and their friends, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako and Ken. The proceeding chapter covers the next year and the rebuilding of the digital world after Malomyotismon. The fourth chapter is about the time when we met another group of digi-destined, Takato, Ruki, Jen-lee, Shuichon, Jeri and Ryo. Note to all digimon reading this, do NOT put Terriermon and Gomamon together. I thought one of them was bad enough on their own, but I swear, they're worse then demon lords together. The next few chapters cover my time watching over the digital world. I explain it more in the chapter. _

_It is the next few chapters that I write this book for. Some call it the Digital Arms Race, the Humon Conquerers, Data Strip. Personally... I call it Hell. Not a word I use lightly, it's the human equivalent to the dark zone, but has more meaning behind it because after you go there, you can't get out. It came to the attention of the authorities of just exactly how powerful digimon were. These humans tried to find a way to get into the digital world, trying everything they could to break down the barriers so that they could move from the real world over to here. Their whole objective was to get digimon to join their side so that they would have a more powerful weapon then the other nations. Genni and his team of Bit-men worked hard to prevent the humans from crossing over, and they soon made an impenetrable firewall. I was twenty-two when the first nation decided to try a different tactic. America turned towards Mimi and Michael, and the other digidestined in their land. Mimi and Michael had just had their first baby child. All the digidestined were treated horrible as the government propagandized them as freaks of nature. As the people turned a blind eye to the government, they took the digidestined by force._

_Quickly after America's act, the other countries realized the threat of a country with digimon under its control, and started to go through the same process as America. Japan's propaganda had a different strategy then the rest however. They hailed the Digi-destined as heroes and the saviors against the upcoming war. Behind the lines though, my friends and I were forced to do as the government said, the life of our children were what they hung in balance. The digi-destined were forced to live a lie, otherwise their children would die. The government had taken their children, and not only used them as leverage against them, but were raising them to use their digimon as weapons, training them to be warriors. The digidestined could do nothing, and I was stuck in the digital world, we had no clue of Mimi or Michael, and contact with the tamers became far less frequent, the government having banned any one going to or from the digital world. This is how life was for two years... on the day of my twenty-fourth birthday, something happened to change the world. Yamato was killed for spreading evil ideas in his songs. _

_Yamato was a singer in a band called The Wolves. He had been able to find away past the governments lies and propaganda by lyrics in his songs. At first they had been subtle, but as the songs became more and more popular, he started to sing more of what was happening. The Government was not blind to it, but they couldn't do anything about it. The fanbase for his songs was too large, spreading internationally. He never had a song out of the top three for the two years he started singing of what was happening. Even threatening to harm our children did nothing to stop him. People started to really listen to his songs, and become aware of what he was singing about. The Government finally did something though... and Yamato was killed. Murdered in cold blood because he didn't like the fact that his younger brothers kid had been taken away._

_It's hard to write this, so I'll just go on. There's a better explanation in the later chapters. It's what I did that matters. I'm sorry, but it's my fault that you digimon don't get to know the virtues of children, but by the Demon Lords... I had no other choice._

_I fled to the digital World, taking all the Digimon with me, then, I sealed the Digital Gate off, so that no Humon could ever access the digital world again, cutting off their monstrosities. Never had anything been so hard, I lost my wife, my Kid, and my little sister. All my friends. I know not what will happen to me when I die, whether I will form into a Digitama or I will go the the Person Heaven, or Hell. I write this book as my legacy, remember my name and the sacrifice I made for you, for I will do my best to always watch over you._

_- Taichi Yagami - _

Dorumon put the book down - the introduction finished.He really didn't know what to think of it, a lot of it didn't make sense. He checked again, surprised to see that it was a Non-fiction book.

"Humon's eh?" Dorumon said, his voice quiet. "I wonder if he still watches over us today?" he asked, as he looked up to the ceiling. He placed the book down and grabbed _The Demon Dragon: Facts and Truth _out from the pile of books and began to read it.

-

-

-

Noitavacxe was a nice little mining town in Urd, holding thirty-eight digimon, everyone knew everyone and got relatively along with each other. All thirty-eight were rebel digimon - thirty-five were champions and three were ultimates. The mine produced a common steel, so the inhabitants weren't too rich, and lived fairly moderately. They often ate large portions of Laemtao since it was the least expensive food to be produced. Thirty of the digimon worked in the mine, and the other eight champions were more humanoid type, so they worked in a little field producing about thirty percent of what they ate. It was a nice night, and Magnamon hovered over it in the moonlight, a crazed look in his eye.

He sat there watching them for an hour, plotting the most enjoyable way of deleting them. He dearly hoped at least some of them would break into data particles, so that he may indulge in the pleasure of being surrounded by their data. It was quite a high and sensation. The moon rose to its full height, signaling that it was two o'clock. There wasn't any digimon up except for the single ultimate on guard duty. He flew down to the edge of the town and started walking towards the first building, when Karatemon came out to meet him.

"From where do you hail stranger?" he asked, as he came in front of Magnamon and the first building. It was an Ore Processing plant. Magnamon eyed the digimon, and walked towards him. He paused for a second, and their eyes met in the darkness, the pale moonlight reflecting off of Magnamon's armor giving him a holy glow about him. His hand snapped out towards the Ultimate's neck and grasped onto it.

"What... iss... thisss..." Karatemon gasped, his vision starting to blacken.

"This is the Ark Project... This is Yggdrasil's will." Magnamon said with pleasure, without pain, without anything but pure hatred and anger. He twisted his hand and snapped Karatemon's neck. The digimon slumped to the ground, dead. Magnamon turned towards the building, as he started to charge up energy in his hand. "Plasma Shoot!"

The attack shattered through the building, leaving a large hole. A minute later, the building erupted in an explosion, two Digimons' data floating in the air as the attack had struck through a boiler. The sound and force of the explosion caused the digimon to wake up and come outside. The first out was a JungleMojamon, he didn't even have a chance to react before Magnamon slammed his elbow into the digimon, sending it flying into a concrete wall. A definitive snap was heard as his back shattered into pieces. A Triceramon X came charging at him from the side, his horns slammed into Magnamon, carrying the digimon slamming into the building. Magnamon didn't make a sound as the horns pierced his armor. "You will all fall. It is the will of Yggdrasil," he said.

Triceramon X wasn't in the mood for it though. "Yggdrasil can go to the Dark Zone. He's no God... he's a Devil worse then Lucemon."

Magnamon's eyes flared at the insulting of Yggdrasil. "DO NOT INSULT YGGDRASIL!" A Large amount of energy was gathered into his hands. "PLASMA SHOOT!" he cried, the green glob of energy tore right through the Triceramon X. He gasped as he was turned into data.

Magnamon laughed manically in the scene, and let a large ball of plasma enter another building, slaying three digimon on its way. He continued his scene of carnage, and before long, the whole town had been decimated. The third ultimate fell quickly under his hand and all the champions soon followed. He enjoyed ridding there data from existence, laughing manically and telling them they could not stand up to Yggdrasil's will.

He flew up into the air, the buildings destroyed, a complete and total destruction. "NONE SHALL STAND AGAINST YGGDRASIL'S WILL!" he shouted, and proceeded to fire some more plasma shoots at the buildings, causing them to fall apart.

He eventually stopped, and then silently muttered to himself, "Thirty-seven out of thirty-eight. Perfect score."

Gatomon X glared as the Royal Knight flew off, a building of feeling of revenge coursing through her data.

-

-

-

**Sonic the Hedgehog SatAm series reference.

Just a note on Digimon mating. I have come to the conclusion that digimon would have to mate through the mouth, being the only appendage that all digimon have. Thus a kiss becomes more then just a kiss, as data is transferred from one digimon to the other.

Betamon X: Are you kidding me? Why is it that when I get an X, I have just as much trouble getting a girl, and they are all flocking to Gomamon?

Palmon: Don't be jealous.

Floramon: Yeah, nerds are so hot.

Biyomon: I don't know how we haven't been fighting over before this.

Renamon: Back off girls he's mine.

Betamon X: How the Dark Zone?

Gomamon X: Well, Betamon. It goes something like this. [Really annoying music] I'm to sexy for my X. To sexy for my X, so Sexy it hurts. [/Really annoying music]

Betamon X: How about you continue trying to get that X antibody out of you.

Gomamon X: Why... jealous?

I would like to give a big hand to my new Beta. DigiqueenTMIM. She has kindly agreed to edit my stories, trust me, you should see it before she edit its.

Betamon X: Kudos for her. We will be accepting all large donations of money on her behalf.

Gomamon X: How much money have you swindled off your Beta lately?

Eh.... (Sigh)...

Thanks for all the reviews.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon X

I promise I'll be an awesome beta. _DigiqueenTMIM_


End file.
